Briefwechsel
by FB78
Summary: ViB Ein reichliches Vierteljahr nach ihrer Hochzeit quält Lisa ihr schlechtes Gewissen zu sehr. Sie schreibt Rokko einen entschuldigenden Brief und erhält überraschend antwort. Lest selbst, wie sich der Briefwechsel entwickelt und wohin er die zwei führt
1. Chapter 1

Honolulu, 18.12.2006

Lieber Rokko,

es könnte durchaus sein, dass du diesen Brief gar nicht liest. Ich hätte vollstes Verständnis dafür, wenn du ihn gleich wegwerfen würdest, denn eigentlich wäre es das normalste der Welt, wenn du nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben willst, nach allem, was geschehen ist. Doch tief im inneren hoffe ich, dass es nicht so ist. Tief in meinem Herzen lebt die leise Hoffnung, dass du meine Zeilen liest und ich auf diesem Wege die Möglichkeit habe, dir einige Dinge zu sagen, die eigentlich längst hätten gesagt sein müssen…

Nein, auf Dein Verständnis will ich nicht hoffen. Für das, was ich dir angetan habe, gibt es keine Entschuldigung. In letzter Zeit habe ich mir oft vorgestellt, ich wäre an deiner Stelle gewesen und ehrlich gesagt, ich konnte mir nicht einmal meine eigene Reaktion richtig ausmalen. Ich will nur, dass du eines weißt. Nie war es meine Absicht, dich zu verletzen oder dich zu benutzen. Ich habe an unsere Liebe geglaubt und zu spät - viel zu spät bemerkt, dass ich uns beiden etwas vor gemacht habe.

Rokko, was ich getan habe ist unverzeihlich und du hast es nicht verdient. Ich will dich auch nicht um Vergebung bitten. Alles, was diese Zeilen wollen ist, dir zu sagen, dass mir ehrlich leid tut, was geschehen ist. Und dass ich dir von Herzen wünsche, Dein Lebensglück bald zu finden.

Herzliche Grüße Lisa

PS:

Sei nicht böse, dass ich deine neue Adresse in London herausgefunden habe. Du musst auch nicht antworten, obwohl ich mich wirklich freuen würde, zu erfahren, wie es dir geht.


	2. Chapter 2

London, 08.01.2007

Hallo Lisa,

eigentlich weiß ich gar nicht, warum ich deinen Brief überhaupt beantworte. Wahrscheinlich, weil ich es dir ein Stück weit anrechne, dass du, wenn auch erst nach einigen Monaten, zumindest den Arsch in der Hose hattest, dich bei mir zu melden! Weiß denn dein feiner Ehemann davon? Egal!

Ich hoffe, du genießt dein paradiesisches Leben an den weißen Stränden der Südsee! Ich hoffe, du wirst deine Entscheidung nie bereuen, und ich hoffe, es bleibt wenigstens etwas von dem Wesen, dass ich so sehr geliebt habe! Von der warmherzigen Frau voller unschuldiger Naivität, Idealismus und Vertrauen in das Gute. Leider zweifle ich jedoch daran, ob sich diese Hoffnung erfüllt!

Warum schreibe ich dir das eigentlich? Das Kapitel ist doch sowieso vorbei! Dumme Sentimentalität! Wie gesagt. Zumindest hast Du dich gemeldet. Von all meinen Scheinfreunden in Berlin hat außer dir niemand je wieder nach mir gefragt. Lisa, das rechne ich dir hoch an und deshalb meine ich es auch ehrlich, wenn ich jetzt schreibe, dass ich dir in deinem neuen Leben alles Glück der Welt wünsche!

Es grüßt Rokko!

PS:

Nimm meine Wut nicht ganz so ernst. Eigentlich bin ich sehr dankbar, dass du dich gemeldet hast!


	3. Chapter 3

Honolulu, 02.02.2007

Lieber Rokko,

auch, wenn du mir das angesichts des Inhalts deines Briefes wahrscheinlich eher nicht glaubst, ich habe mich riesig gefreut, etwas von dir zu hören. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich überhaupt nicht mit einer Antwort von dir gerechnet.

Deine Wut nehme ich allerdings sehr ernst und sie ist mehr als berechtigt. David weiß übrigens davon, dass ich dir geschrieben habe. Wieso sollte ich ihm das verheimlichen? Wir überlegen, eine Weile hier auf Hawaii zu bleiben, du wirst mir also auch nicht all zu schnell über den Weg laufen.

Rokko, ich glaube nicht, dass dich die Leute bei Kerima vergessen haben. Wir haben uns nur alle so furchtbar schuftig verhalten, ich vorne dran. Da traut man sich nicht wirklich, sich zu melden. So stelle ich mir vor, muss sich ein Hund fühlen, der genau weiß, dass er Mist gebaut hat und jetzt wieder beim Herrchen ankriecht. Okay, es steht mir nicht zu, dich für die anderen um Verständnis zu bitten, aber Jürgen zum Beispiel redet oft von dir. Immer, wenn wir telefonieren, kommen wir auf dich zu sprechen. Ich denke sehr oft an dich und hoffe so sehr, dass es dir gut geht. Falls du bereit bist, mir noch einmal zu antworten, dann schreib mir doch ein Bisschen über dein Leben in London.

Rokko, ich weiß nicht, ob du mir glauben kannst, was ich jetzt schreibe. Du warst immer für mich da und hast mir geholfen, wo du konntest. Als Dank dafür habe ich dich stehen lassen - toller Mensch! Ich habe kapiert, dass das alles mehr als mies gelaufen ist. Wenn du irgendwann einen Freund brauchen solltest, bin ich gerne für dich da! Das sollst du wissen, auch wenn du mir wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht mehr vertrauen kannst!

So, genug geschrieben! Will dich nicht nerven! Sei herzlich gegrüßt von

Lisa

PS:

Rokko, ich meine es ehrlich. Ich bin dir mehr als nur etwas schuldig! Wenn du in irgendeiner Form meine Unterstützung brauchst, gib mir ein Zeichen! Und wenn du willst, dass ich lieber nicht mehr schreibe, dann auch, okay?!


	4. Chapter 4

London, 21.02.2007

Hallo Lisa,

Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich hin und her gerissen. Soll ich mich nun über Deinen offensichtlichen Willen, Kontakt zu mir zu halten, freuen, oder nicht? Meine Vernunft sagt mir ja, das ich dringend Abstand brauche und lieber gar nicht erst antworten soll.

Andererseits glaube ich dir irgendwie und schließlich haben wir ja auch einiges außerromantisches miteinander durch. Also gut, ich schreib dir wieder! Zumal du sooo recht hattest! Gerade hatte ich meinen letzten Brief an dich eingesteckt und war wieder zu Hause, als das Telefon klingelte. Jürgen, Hugo, Hannah, deine Eltern und Herr Seidel hatten sich alle versammelt, um mich anzurufen. Hast du etwas damit zu tun??? Übrigens köstlich dein Vergleich mit dem Hund.

Wie geht es dir überhaupt? Darüber hast du noch nie geschrieben! Okay, ich auch nicht. Und wenn du schon fragst… Also ich bin hier in London für die Platzierung der Werbung in einem privaten Fernsehkanal verantwortlich. Es macht mir großen Spaß und ist eine ganz andere Aufgabe als die bei Kerima. Der Kanal strahlt auch viele Programme für Kinder aus. Da haben wir manchmal ganz schöne Diskussionen mit den Kunden, wenn sie Werbung für Dinge einbringen wollen, die Kinder zwar sehr interessieren, jedoch nicht besonders förderlich für sie sind. Wir versuchen bei aller Wirtschaftlichkeit auch zumindest ein wenig moralisch zu handeln.

Lisa, von deinem Freundschaftsangebot bin ich wirklich gerührt. Aber du wirst verstehen, dass ich es nicht annehmen kann. Wie sollte ich dir vertrauen? Trotzdem! Ich habe mich entschieden, mich auf deine nächste Antwort zu freuen! Wie gesagt, wir haben eine Menge miteinander durch. Warum also sollten wir nicht Kontakt miteinander halten?

In diesem Sinne grüßt

Rokko

PS:

Bestell auch David einen schönen Gruß von mir.


	5. Chapter 5

Honolulu, den 17.03.2007

Lieber Rokko,

ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie sehr ich mich über deine Entscheidung freue, unseren Kontakt fortzusetzen. Ich kann noch gar nicht glauben, dass du dich dafür entschieden hast. Rokko, das klingt bestimmt jetzt ganz komisch, aber du bist mir wichtig, sehr wichtig sogar!

Wow! Ein privater Fernsehkanal, dem moralische Werte noch wichtig sind! Du bist echt ein Glückspilz, eine solche Stelle gefunden zu haben. Und ich bin ganz sicher, dass du sie auch fantastisch ausfüllen wirst! London ist ja auch eine tolle Stadt! Genau das Richtige für einen kreativen Kopf wie du. Da findest du sicher auch haufenweise Inspiration und Ideen, oder?

Nun ja, ich habe dir nichts von mir geschrieben, weil ich dich nicht verletzen wollte. Bist du sicher, dass du es wissen willst? Blöde Frage, oder? Schließlich hast du mich ja selber darauf angesprochen! Also wir haben uns hier in Honolulu ein kleines Häuschen gemietet! Es ist gar nicht weit vom Strand! Wirklich Hawaii ist traumhaft! Am meisten fasziniert mich, wie locker die Leute hier sind. Zeit scheinen sie nicht zu kennen. Probleme auch nicht!

Trotzdem! Irgendwie fehlt mir auch langsam die Arbeit. David meint, wir haben genug zum leben und ich soll die Insel genießen. Aber ich kann das nicht wirklich gut, wenn ich nichts zu tun hab. David ist schon wieder dabei, neue Kontakte für Kerima zu knüpfen. Wir haben hier eine kleine Firma entdeckt, in der sie wunderschöne Accesoieres herstellen, Tücher, Haarschmuck und noch manches andere. Wir haben Hugo schon Bilder geschickt und er ist auch total begeistert. Die Firma wird von einer Frau geleitet, Jane. Sie ist einfach wundervoll! Manchmal treffen wir uns abends am Strand!

Ach Rokko, ich hab gar kein gutes Gefühl dabei, dir von meinem Glück zu erzählen! Was treibst denn du so, wenn du nicht die Werbung platzierst?

Hey, Klasse, dass sich die Kerima-Leute bei dir gemeldet haben. Aber ehrlich, ich habe nichts damit zu tun, ich schwöre es! Trotzdem! Ich wusste, dass sie sich nur nicht getraut haben! Ich habe übrigens einen Halbbruder. Er heißt Bruno und ist der Sohn meines Vaters. Er arbeitet jetzt als Assistent von Friedrich Seidel. Ganz schön komisch, auf einmal einen Bruder zu haben, aber er scheint in Ordnung!

Okay, so viel für heute! Ich hoffe, es geht dir gut! Meld dich bald! Ich freu mich!

Herzlich grüßt

Lisa!

PS:

David lässt dich zurück grüßen!


	6. Chapter 6

London, 05.04.2007

Hallo Lisa,

danke für deine Antwort. Es freut mich wirklich zu lesen, dass es dir so gut geht! Hach, momentan wünschte ich auch manchmal, ich wäre jetzt auf einer Südseeinsel, denn hier in London stimmt einen das ewig graue Vorfrühlingswetter zur Zeit alles andere als fröhlich und schwungvoll! Ja und Hektik ist hier sowieso ständig und all umfassend an der Tagesordnung!

Nimm also Davids Rat an und genieße die Insel! Andererseits, mir wär auch langweilig ohne Arbeit! Das merk ich ja jetzt schon, obwohl ich einen Job hab! Ich fühle mich nicht wirklich ausgefüllt! Kann zu wenig eigene Ideen einbringen. Deshalb hab ich jetzt quasi ehrenamtlich die Vermarktung einer kleinen Band übernommen, die ich vor ein paar Wochen abends in einem Pub entdeckt habe. Sie machen ganz tolle, handgemachte Musik! Es sind drei Mann, das heißt, zwei Männer und eine Frau. Sie ist die Sängerin und hat eine Stimme, das glaubst du nicht! Wenn sie ihre erste CD rausbringen, schick ich dir ein Exemplar, versprochen! Und sie werden ein Album machen! Schließlich haben sie jetzt mich in der Hinterhand! Manchmal singe ich sogar ein wenig mit oder gebe meinen Senf mit der Klampfe dazu! Damit wäre wohl auch die Frage beantwortet, was ich so in meiner Freizeit treibe!

Lisa, du kannst mir ruhig über euch schreiben! Was ist, das ist halt! Es ist nicht mehr zu ändern und immerhin hast du den ersten Schritt auf mich zu gemacht! Das ist viel wert, sehr viel sogar! Ich meine, dafür, dass du David liebst, kann keiner! Liebe lässt sich nun mal nicht erzwingen! Bloß die Art und Weise war halt echt fies! Das war kaltherzig und gar nicht so, wie die Lisa handeln würde, die ich so sehr geliebt habe!

Egal, das Thema ist gegessen! Es sind jetzt über sechs Monate vergangen! Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich wirklich drüber weg bin, aber dein ehrlich gemeinter Kontakt zu mir hilft mir doch, mich langsam mit den Tatsachen abzufinden!

So, jetzt muss ich aber mit dem Schreiben aufhören! Langsam muss ich nämlich los zur Bandprobe! Sie wollen mir einen neu geschriebenen Song vorstellen, den sie gerne zum Titelsong des Albums machen möchten! Lass es dir also gut gehen und bedenke, was für ein Glück du hast, immer sonne zu haben!

Es grüßt Rokko!

PS:

Komm jetzt bitte nicht auf die Idee, mich einzuladen! So weit bin ich definitiv noch lange nicht!


	7. Chapter 7

Honolulu, den 29.04.2007

Lieber Rokko,

vielen, vielen Dank für diesen Brief und für deine ehrlichen Worte. Ich habe es bestimmt mindestens 50 mal gelesen. Es ist ein so großes Geschenk, das du mir machst, indem du mich nicht für meine Liebe zu David verurteilst. Das ist einfach unglaublich! Rokko, du bist ein so wunderbarer Mensch! Ich glaube, solche charakterstarken Persönlichkeiten gibt es viel zu wenige auf der Welt! Wenn es mehr davon gäbe, wäre sicher manches besser! Danke dir, danke, danke, danke!

Oh ja, ich würde gerne etwas von der Band hören, die du unter deine Fittiche genommen hast. Wie heißt sie denn, das hast du mir gar nicht geschrieben! Ist ja typisch Rokko Kowalski - ohne Chaos und große Herausforderung geht nichts! Ich freu mich wirklich für dich!

Hey, stell dir vor, das Joint venture zwischen Kerima und Janes Firma kommt definitiv zustande! Hugo wird mit den Accessoires seine neue Kollektion ergänzen. Seit Friedrich Seidel in der Firma wieder etwas zu sagen hat, wird alles langsam besser. Ach so, das weißt du ja auch gar nicht - Sophie von Bramberg wurde angeschossen, von Paolo Amendola, mit dessen Firma sie vorher kräftig die Fusionierung betrieben hat.

Aber ich will dich nicht mit den Kerima-Storys nerven. Es wundert mich ja sowieso, dass David bei diesem Chaos nicht schon lange zurückgefahren ist! Ich bin inzwischen fast täglich wieder auf der Kerima-Homepage. Oh, Rokko, die Arbeit fehlt mir so! Es ist fast schon unerträglich! Hätte ich echt nie gedacht, dass ich so was mal sagen würde angesichts der herrlichen Natur hier.

Ja, du hast wirklich recht! Ich muss das, was ich hier habe, einfach genießen. Aber so sind wir Menschen eben - nie mit dem zufrieden, was wir gerade haben. Nimm den grauen Himmel nicht so schwer! Und Hektik kann dich nur anstecken, wenn du es zulässt!

Viel Sonne sendet dir

Lisa

PS:

Keine Angst! Ich hatte nicht vor, dich einzuladen! Ich bin ja schon froh, dass du mir schreibst!


	8. Chapter 8

London den 10.05.2007

Hallo Lisa,

Na? Bist du schon eine Berühmtheit in Honolulu? Mensch! Hugos „exotische träume" Kollektion ist ja ein Megaerfolg geworden! Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Die Presse ist ja voll des Lobes! Jetzt spricht dich doch bestimmt jeder am Strand an, oder?

Hier in London ist es nun endlich Frühling geworden. Wir haben sonniges Wetter, für hiesige Verhältnisse eine Seltenheit! Ich genieße jeden Strahl! Im Moment habe ich viel Stress! Wir haben mit der Band, den flower kids, eine Demo-CD aufgenommen. Ich schick dir ein Exemplar mit. Nun haben wir echt harte Arbeit! Wir touren von Produzent zu Produzent! Drück uns also die Daumen, dass bald jemand darunter ist, der tatsächlich Ahnung von guter Musik hat!

Meine Güte, bei Kerima war ja eine Menge los, seit ich weg bin! Nachdem du mir da mal eben kurz so einen Happen hingeworfen hattest, hab ich mal im Internet nachrecherchiert. Hugo in U-Haft! Der Arme! Lisa, ich bin wirklich sehr froh, dass er sich wieder eingekriegt hat! Nach den ganzen Geschichten nach Brittas Tod hätte das ja auch ganz anders ausgehen können… Stell dir vor, ich telefoniere regelmäßig mit Jürgen, aber von alle dem hat er mir nie was erzählt! Der kriegt ärger, wenn ich ihn nachher anrufe!

Ich bin letztes mal gar nicht auf die Sache mit deinem Halbbruder eingegangen. Das muss sich ja auch komisch anfühlen, auf einmal nicht mehr das einzige Kind zu sein! Ich habe ja von Anfang an eine große Schwester gehabt. Heute haben wir aber kaum Kontakt. Sie lebt mit ihrem Mann und den 5 Kindern irgendwo in Australien. Sie ist so anders als ich! Alles muss bei ihr seine Ordnung haben, genau durchgeplant sein! Puuuuh! So könnte ich niemals leben!

Na gut, ich will heute keinen all zu langen Draht machen! Jeden Moment müsste Myriam klingeln. Jack und Leo können heute nicht, also müssen wir beide den Termin heute alleine durchstehen! Kann ich auf dein Daumendrücken zählen?

Auf deine Antwort freut sich

Rokko!

PS:

Bitte vergiss nicht, mir deine Meinung über die Band zu sagen!


	9. Chapter 9

Berlin, 29.06.2007

Hallo Rokko,

erst mal Entschuldigung, dass ich so lange nichts von mir hören lassen habe. Aber du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, welchen Stress Erfolg mit sich bringen kann! Am Strand hat man mich übrigens nicht angesprochen, schließlich war ich ja auch bei keinem Foto-shooting dabei! Mein glück, das hätte mir gerade noch gefehlt!

Jedenfalls bin ich vor drei Wochen erst mal nach Berlin geflogen auf einen Sprung, da man ganz arg nach uns verlangt hatte. David ist unten geblieben in Honolulu, um alles wegen des Jointventure zu regeln. Oh, du glaubst gar nicht, wie nervig die Presse ist! Nur weil David nicht mit hier ist, wird gleich von Trennung gemunkelt! Naja, egal!

Du hast eine große Schwester und kaum Kontakt zu ihr? Mensch Rokko! Das kann ich ehrlich gesagt gar nicht verstehen! Als Kind habe ich mir immer eine große Schwester oder einen großen Bruder gewünscht! Ich wollte, dass er oder sie mit mir auf den Spielplatz geht und mir vorliest und vor allem, mich vor den bösen Jungs beschützt. Ist dir eigentlich aufgefallen, dass wir kaum über unsere Vergangenheit gesprochen haben früher? Oh je! Jetzt werde ich schon ganz sentimental! Jedenfalls mit Bruno, das ist wirklich seltsam. Jetzt sind wir uns ja nun endlich begegnet. Er ist übrigens auch total anders als ich! Ich mag ihn gerne, aber so richtige Geschwistergefühle - ich weiß nicht…

Oh, und vielen vielen Dank für die wunderbare Musik! Du hast wirklich einen tollen Riecher, Rokko! Die CD ist auf Anhieb zu meiner absoluten Lieblingsscheibe geworden. Und diese Myriam hat wirklich eine wahnsinnsgeniale Stimme!!!!

Mein Vater macht mir im Moment ziemliche Sorgen! Er überfordert sich einfach, will nicht einsehen, dass er älter wird. Was machen eigentlich deine Eltern? Außer, dass sie in Pinneberg leben, weiß ich gar nichts von ihnen! Naja, du kannst dir sicher vorstellen, dass meine Mutter noch viel besorgter um Paps ist, als ich! In drei Wochen wollte ich eigentlich wieder zu David zurück - ich habe gar nicht wirklich ein gutes Gefühl dabei.

So! Lange genug genervt! Erstens hast du sicher wirklich genug zu tun, und zweitens muss ich auch mal wieder an die Arbeit! Lass es dir gut gehen, grüß die Band von mir und richte ihnen aus, dass sie einfach Spitze sind! Ich drück euch ganz fest alle Daumen die ich habe!

Sei herzlich gegrüßt von

Lisa!

PS:

Ich weiß jetzt, wie du das mit der Hektik gemeint hast! Hier in Berlin schaue ich auch ständig wieder auf die Uhr, obwohl ich mir so fest vorgenommen hatte, mich nicht anstecken zu lassen!


	10. Chapter 10

London, 14.07.2007

Hallo Lisa,

Danke für deine Zeilen. Du hast mich wirklich nachdenklich gemacht mit dem, was du über deinen Wunsch nach einem älteren Geschwisterkind geschrieben hast. Cordula und ich hatten nie wirklich einen guten Draht zueinander. Sie ist 10 Jahre älter als ich. Ich glaube, sie ist nie damit zurechtgekommen, dass da plötzlich noch wer war… Jedenfalls habe ich sie nach deinem Brief mal wieder angerufen. Wir werden wohl nie das super enge Verhältnis haben, aber ich denke, sie hat sich über meinen Anruf gefreut! Danke dir!

Meine Eltern sind beide schon ziemlich alt! Sie sind fitte Senioren und zwar solche, die ihr Rentnerdasein sehr zu genießen wissen, wenn auch auf eine Art, die ich nicht als Genuss betrachten könnte. Na du weißt schon, Häuschen, Garten, Kaffeekränzchen, Stammtisch… Sie sind so spießig! Wie du siehst, irgendwie bin ich der, der total aus der Art geschlagen ist bei uns!

Das mit deinem Vater tut mir wirklich leid! Kann mir gut vorstellen, dass du da ungern nach Honolulu zurück fahren magst! Und lass die Presse Presse sein, Lisa! Du weißt, was zwischen euch ist, und das ist die Hauptsache! Die Presse ist immer auf Sensationen aus! Das kennen wir doch schon lange!

Übrigens, nachdem ich dir das letzte mal geschrieben hatte, habe ich wirklich Jürgen angerufen. Er wollte gar nicht glauben, dass wir uns schreiben! Du hättest ihm auch gar nichts davon erzählt! Du hattest recht! Jürgen und die anderen hatten große Angst, mich zu sehr zu verletzen, wenn sie mir erzählen, was bei Kerima so abgeht! Tja, sie haben mich halt alle unterschätzt!

Nun zu meinen Neuigkeiten! Wir haben einen Produzenten gefunden. Zur Zeit ist die Band bei der Produktion der CD. Na? Was sagst du nun? Ich entwerfe das cover. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie lustig die Fotosession war. Wir hatten so viel spaß! Ich glaube jeder andere Fotograf wäre verzweifelt, aber ich fand es einfach nur genial. Es war mein erster professioneller Versuch als Fotograph, und ich glaube, das liegt mir.

Bei unserem Fernsehkanal gibt es zur Zeit viel Ärger. Unser Chef ist an einem Herzanfall gestorben, von jetzt auf gleich! Die neue Geschäftsführung scheint nicht all zu viel von unserem Konzept zu halten. Ich fürchte unser kleines Außenseiterparadies wird nun bald auch zu einem dieser 0 8 15 Kanäle mutieren. Echt schade drum.

Habe ich noch was vergessen? Ach ja. Das stimmt, über unsere Vergangenheit haben wir damals kaum geredet! Naja, ist auch gut! Dann haben wir jetzt mehr Stoff zum Schreiben!

In diesem Sinne grüßt

Rokko!


	11. Chapter 11

Honolulu, den 09.08.2007

Hallo Rokko,

Erst einmal herzlichen Glückwunsch! „Let's start our dream" wird ja sogar in den amerikanischen Radiostationen rauf und runter gespielt! Ich gönne es den flower kids wirklich von ganzem Herzen. Ihr seid sooooo gut! Eine Stimme wie die von Myriam, das muss doch einfach etwas werden!

Oh, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich so viel auslöse mit meiner Bemerkung über meine Kindheitswünsche. Aber es freut mich! Es freut mich wirklich, denn jeder Kontakt könnte schließlich der letzte sein! Wenn man auf einmal nicht mehr die Möglichkeit hat, einfach so mit einem bestimmten Menschen zu sprechen, wird einem erst einmal bewusst, wie wichtig diese Person war…

Rokko, zwei Tage nachdem ich zurück nach Honolulu geflogen bin, kam die Nachricht - mein Vater - Es war ein Herzinfarkt. Er hat nicht lange gelitten und ist friedlich eingeschlafen. Aber es ist so schlimm! So verdammt schlimm! Ich könnte nur heulen, den ganzen Tag!

Und jetzt bin ich wirklich eine Berühmtheit, die Presse ist mir ständig auf den Fersen! Am liebsten würde ich im Boden versinken! Übermorgen geht mein Flieger zurück nach Berlin! Meine Mutter und vor allem Bruno brauchen mich jetzt! Und ich bräuchte eigentlich David, aber der meint nur, ich solle mich doch zusammenreißen! Ich solle es halt locker sehen und froh sein, dass er nicht leiden musste. Er hat überhaupt kein Verständnis für meine Trauer und stürzt sich voll in die Arbeit mit Jane!

Ach Rokko, ich sollte mich nicht bei dir über David beschweren - bitte verzeih mir diese Unachtsamkeit! Ich werde jetzt auch lieber Schluss machen! Ich kann eh nichts anderes Schreiben!

Nur noch eines! Bitte, besuch deine Eltern und ruf deine Schwester an, auch wenn sie in einer anderen Welt zu leben scheinen. Ich habe in den letzten Monaten viel zu wenig mit meinen Eltern und Freunden in Berlin gesprochen - viel viel zu wenig!

Traurig grüßt

Lisa!

PS:

Bitte keine sorgen machen! Ich schaff das schon - irgendwie schaff ich das!


	12. Chapter 12

Pinneberg, 02.09.2007 

Hallo Lisa, 

es ist mir nicht einmal bei der ersten Antwort so schwer gefallen wie jetzt, meinen Brief an dich zu beginnen. Lisa, es tut mir so leid! Am liebsten hätte ich sofort den nächsten Flug genommen und dich besucht, als ich vom Tod deines Vaters gelesen habe. Ich hätte dir auch viel eher geschrieben, aber wir haben wirklich Stress mit der Band gehabt. 

Vielleicht tröstet es dich ein Bisschen, dass ich deinen Rat befolge. Ich bin für zwei Wochen zu meinen Eltern nach Pinneberg gefahren. Okay, ich werde froh sein, wenn ich endlich wieder in London bin, aber ich spüre doch, dass ich das Kartenspielen mit meinem Vater und das Kochen mit meiner Mutter viel bewusster erlebe und genieße als vorher. Mein Vater und ich reden viel, ich glaube, das habe ich dir zu verdanken! Bestimmt ist es nur ein schwacher Trost, aber vielleicht wenigstens etwas? 

Lisa, nimm David seine Reaktion nicht übel! Du kennst ihn doch! Er war noch nie der große Meister darin, Gefühle zu zeigen, wenn er nicht in dramatischer Pose dabei auftreten konnte und das wäre jetzt ja wohl am allerwenigsten angebracht. David ist einfach nur unsicher und hilflos. Er weiß nicht, wie er sich dir gegenüber in dieser Situation verhalten soll. Wenn ich mir vorstelle, ich hätte eine Lebenspartnerin, die so unendlich traurig ist - wahrscheinlich hätte ich auch nicht die rechten Worte. Was sagt man in einer solchen Situation? Was tut man? Wie bleibt man stark? Man muss doch stark bleiben, wenn der andere gerade schwach ist! Ich denke so oder so ähnlich werden Davids Gedanken sein. Er wird dich nicht verletzen wollen. Er will dir einfach nur zeigen, dass es weiter geht und dass du stark bist. Stärker, als du selber denkst. 

Ach Lisa, ich würde so gerne noch irgendetwas Tröstendes sagen, aber wie tröstet man, wenn es eigentlich keinen Trost gibt? Lass deine Trauer zu! Versuch nicht, sie zu verdrängen! Aber denke immer daran, dein Vater würde niemals wollen, dass du nicht mehr nach vorne schaust wegen ihm. 

Voller Mitgefühl grüßt 

Rokko 

PS: 

Ich habe deiner Mutter eine Beileidskarte geschickt. Ich hoffe doch, sie nimmt es mir nicht übel! Leider habe ich diese Reaktion von ihr erst in Betracht gezogen, als die Karte schon im Briefkasten verschwunden war. 


	13. Chapter 13

Berlin, den 17.09.2007 

Lieber Rokko, 

vielen, vielen Dank für deinen Brief und die warmen Worte. Nein, es war nicht nur ein kleiner Trost für mich, zu lesen, dass du bei deinen Eltern bist. Es war ein riesengroßes Trostpflaster. Wenn ich schon so unendlich traurig bin, hatte die Sache wenigstens etwas Positives für dich und das tut gut. Weißt du, man vergisst so oft, dass alles zwei Seiten hat, sieht entweder nur die gute oder nur die schlechte. Du hast mir eine gute Seite an diesem Unglück gezeigt, und das ist wie Balsam auf die Seele. 

Ja, wahrscheinlich hast du recht, was David betrifft. Er schreibt mir täglich lange Mails. Schriftlich und von weitem scheint er besser mit der ganzen Sache umgehen zu können. Er war wohl wirklich einfach nur unsicher. Trotzdem hätte ich mir gewünscht, er wäre zur Beerdigung da gewesen. Rokko, es war so schlimm, so furchtbar, furchtbar traurig. Meine Mutter steht seit dem nun völlig neben sich. Ich muss stark sein und bin es eigentlich nicht. Bruno versucht seine Trauer in wildem Aktionismus zu ertränken. Er ist so unglaublich überdreht, dass er mich schon nervt. Jürgen ist Klasse. Er fragt meine Mutter ganz oft, ob sie nicht dies oder jenes für ihn im Kiosk erledigen könnte. Das gibt ihr das Gefühl, gebraucht zu werden und tut ihr unendlich gut. 

Weißt du, was mir im Moment sehr hilft? Lied 17 von der Flower-Kids-Cd. „To hope, you'll be back is so senceless, but to hope you are well, is all right. Don't worry bout me, I'm strong, you will see, by holding your memory tight…" Ich höre dieses Lied zur Zeit mindestens 10 mal jeden Tag. Wenn ich singen könnte, würde ich es wahrscheinlich ständig vor mich hin trällern. Aber ich kann es leider nicht. Wer hat dieses Lied geschrieben? Es ist so wunderschön und ich bin sehr dankbar, dass es mich jetzt begleitet. Ich glaube, mir hat noch nie ein Lied so viel bedeutet. 

Rokko, ich werde jetzt aufhören, zu schreiben. Ich glaube, es ist nicht fair, dich mit meinen Problemen zu nerven und zu belästigen. Bitte tu mir einen Gefallen und schreib mir von dir. Die Flower Kids werden doch bestimmt bald auf Tour gehen? Ich freue mich darauf, ganz bald etwas von dir zu hören. Etwas aus deiner bunten, farbenfrohen Welt. Vielleicht - nein - bestimmt hilft das meinem Universum auch, seine Farben zurückzubekommen. Danke noch mal. Für alles! 

Herzlich grüßt 

Lisa 

PS: 

Meine Mutter war total überrascht und glücklich über deine Karte. Sie war überhaupt nicht sauer, im Gegenteil. Du hast also genau das Richtige getan. 


	14. Chapter 14

London, 10.10.2007 

Hallo Lisa, 

vielen Dank für deine Zeilen. Ich hoffe doch, dir geht es inzwischen besser? Auf jeden Fall wünsche ich dir das von ganzem Herzen! 

Es freut mich wirklich sehr, dass mein Besuch bei meinen Eltern dich getröstet hat. Hab keine Angst, Lisa. Wenn einem so was passiert, wie es dir mit deinem Vater passiert ist, dann kann man eben von nichts anderem sprechen. Es ist ganz normal, dass so was raus muss. Du hast mich damit weder genervt, noch belästigt, okay? 

Siehst du, hab ich dir doch gesagt! Männer eben (Grins!) Ich freue mich sehr für dich, dass sich David wieder gefangen hat und auch darüber, dass deine Mutter nicht sauer auf mich war. Dass die Beerdigung furchtbar weh tat, kann ich mir mehr als gut vorstellen! Lisa, deine Mutter und dein Bruder brauchen dich jetzt. Nicht nur dafür, dass du ihnen Trost spendest, sondern auch dafür, dir etwas gutes zu tun und für dich da zu sein. Das klingt jetzt bestimmt komisch, aber es ist so. Jeder Mensch braucht eben das Gefühl, gebraucht zu werden. Ich glaube, dass dir das viel Kraft gibt, diese Zeit zu überstehen. 

Bei Kerima ist ja grad auch der Teufel los, wie ich auf der Website lese. Hannah als zweite Designerin - das gibt schöne Kontraste zu Hugo. Manchmal ärgere ich mich fast ein wenig, dass ich das nicht mehr vermarkten kann! 

Zu etwas anderem. Es hat mich wahnsinnig gerührt dass dich unser „my wishes for you" so sehr tröstet. Du hast gefragt, wer das Lied geschrieben hat. Nun ja, eigentlich mag ich es dir gar nicht sagen und ich hoffe, das Lied wird deshalb nichts von seinem Reiz für dich verlieren - ähm - also - na gut. Ich habe das Lied geschrieben. Es war eines meiner Ventile, den 01.09. zu verarbeiten. Es ist entstanden, nachdem ich deinen ersten Brief gelesen hatte. Das hat mich so aufgewühlt, ich wusste nicht, ob ich froh oder wütend oder traurig oder sonst was sein soll. Da hab ich mir einfach die Klampfe genommen und aus dem bauch raus gespielt. Dabei ist dieser Song rausgekommen. Komischer Zufall, dass ausgerechnet dieses Stück dich so berührt… 

Du wolltest etwas von mir wissen. Naja, wir haben im Moment mit der Band eine Menge Promotion-Stress. Ein Interview nach dem anderen, jeder will Myriam in der Sendung haben. Und ich muss das alles abfedern. Wenn es so weiter geht, muss ich den Job beim Fernsehkanal aufgeben. 

Okay, ich werde jetzt Schluss machen. Es ist schon halb eins und langsam fallen mir echt die Augen zu. Ich denke an dich und schick dir ganz viel Kraft. 

Herzliche Grüße von Rokko! 

PS: 

Eine Tour der Flower Kids ist zwar in Planung, wird aber wahrscheinlich erst nächstes Jahr im Frühling. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie viel Aufwand so eine Vorbereitung bedeutet! 


	15. Chapter 15

Berlin, 21.10.2007 

Lieber Rokko, 

dieses mal fällt es mir schwer, den Brief an dich zu beginnen. Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, nicht beschreiben, was deine letzte Antwort in mir ausgelöst hat. Dieses Lied, dass mir so sehr hilft in dieser Zeit der Trauer, (die immer noch nicht ganz vorbei ist), diesen Song, der so wahrhaftig und klar meine Gefühle ausdrückt, den hast du geschrieben, für mich? Oder besser, wegen mir? 

Rokko! Das ist so unglaublich! Nicht nur, dass ich keine Ahnung von deinem wunderbaren Talent zum Liederschreiben hatte, wenn ich es hätte geahnt, dann hätte ich höchstens ein ganz rockiges Stück im Heavy-Metal-Stil voller Wut und Aggression erwartet. Aber stattdessen hast du eine wunderschöne Ballade geschrieben, voller warmherziger Gefühle, ohne Vorwurf, voll Traurigkeit, aber auch voll Verständnis für den anderen. Rokko, das ist unbeschreiblich! Wirklich, ich finde keine Worte für meine Gefühle. Eigentlich kann ich nur danke sagen, danke, danke, danke! 

Mir geht es inzwischen schon besser. In zwei Wochen werde ich zurück nach Hawaii fahren. David meint zwar, dass ich mich lieber noch eine Weile um meine Mutter und Bruno und wohl auch um Kerima kümmern soll, aber ich muss auch an mich selber denken. Ich brauche jetzt wieder ein Bisschen Abstand. Abstand zu Berlin, zu den Orten der Erinnerung an Paps, und auch zu Bruno. Er macht mir große Sorgen. Vaters Tod hat ihm wirklich den frisch betretenen Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. Ich fühle mich ihm gegenüber so furchtbar hilflos. Hannah tut ihm gut. Sie unterstützt ihn sehr und ich habe das Gefühl, sie erreicht ihn besser als ich. Meine Mutter wird langsam wieder stabiler. Manchmal versucht sie, Bruno und mich zu bemuttern. Im Gegensatz zu Bruno lasse ich das zu, denn ich weiß, dass es ihr gut tut. Aber langsam nervt es mich auch. Ich glaube, ein Partner ist jetzt besser für mich, als eine traurige Mutter. Ist das zu egoistisch? Keine Ahnung. 

Oh ja, bei Kerima ist wirklich zur Zeit die Hölle los und einen guten PR-Profi wie du es bist, hätten wir im Moment mehr als nötig. Ich weiß nicht, ich habe das Gefühl, Sophie und Kim hecken etwas aus. Vielleicht sehe ich auch nur Gespenster, aber es herrscht eine sehr seltsame Stimmung hier. Zum Glück läuft das Geschäft zur Zeit wirklich gut. Hugos Exotische-Träume-Kollektion entwickelt sich zum Dauerbrenner! 

Okay, so viel für jetzt. Noch einmal danke für das schöne Lied. Wirklich, ich kann dir gar nicht in Worte fassen, wie viel es mir bedeutet. 

Sei also herzlich gegrüßt von Lisa 

PS: 

Sag mir rechtzeitig bescheid, wenn eure Tour beginnt. Ich versprech dir, ich komm auch nicht hallo sagen, will einfach nur das Konzert hören! 


	16. Chapter 16

London, 07.11.2007 

Hallo Lisa, 

vielen Dank für deine Zeilen. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich wegen des Liedes in Verlegenheit gebracht habe, das wollte ich nicht. Ehrlich gesagt, ich hätte wohl auch lieber ein wutiges Hardrock-Stück geschrieben. Aber ich konnte nichts tun gegen mein Herz. Mein Herz wollte eben eine verzeihende Ballade schreiben, also ist eine solche entstanden. Heute weiß ich, dass das richtig war. Schließlich hattest du mir ja geschrieben und dich entschuldigt. Deine Kontaktbemühungen sind ehrlich, das spüre ich. (Sonst hätte ich ja schon längst nicht mehr geantwortet!) Also war ein trauriges Verzeihen doch wesentlich angebrachter als zerstörerische Wut (smile)! 

Schön, dass es dir besser geht und dass auch deine Mutter langsam wieder Kraft gewinnt. Mach dir mal wegen Bruno nicht so viele sorgen, der fängt sich schon wieder! Klar ist es für ihn besonders schwer, da er seinen Vater ja gerade erst kennen gelernt hat, aber je mehr du versuchst, ihm Ratschläge zu erteilen oder Trost zu spenden, desto mehr fühlt er sich bevormundet und damit noch kleiner. Ich fürchte, das ist typisch Mann - wahrscheinlich völlig bekloppt, aber nicht zu ändern! 

Lisa! Bitte bitte vergiss nicht schon wieder, etwas für dich zu tun! Nein! Es ist nicht zu egoistisch, wenn du jetzt dein Bedürfnis nach Abstand umsetzt! Das ist ganz normal und auch Bruno und deine Mutter werden das innerlich verstehen! Du kannst nicht immer nur stark sein, und du bist in den letzten Monaten, wie ich dich kenne, schon weit über dich und deine Grenzen hinausgewachsen! Nur eines - hüte dich davor, zu viel Unterstützung von David zu erwarten! Sei nicht sauer, wenn er immer noch unsicher im Umgang mit seiner trauernden Frau ist! Sieh auch die kleinen Gesten, die er dir zukommen lässt und vergiss nicht, die herrliche hawaiianische Landschaft zu genießen, dann wirst du dich sicher schnell wieder erholen! 

Etwas anderes. Lisa? Steht dein Freundschaftsangebot noch, das du mir in einem deiner ersten Briefe gemacht hast? Also mein inneres Bild von dir sagt grad ja, und ich hoffe, ich täusche mich nicht schon wieder einmal (grins!). Ich hab da nämlich ein Problem und zur Zeit keinen, mit dem ich darüber reden kann. Meine Eltern sind - na sagen wir - zu konservativ für solche Gespräche, im Fernsehkanal gibt's zur Zeit nicht mal die kleinste Sekunde für ein privates Wort und die Bandmitglieder ziehen mich sowieso schon auf. Lisa, ich glaube ich habe mich verliebt, in Myriam. Ich denke Tag und nacht an sie. Ich träume von ihr, ich sehne mich nach ihr, ich wünsche mir ihre Nähe! Ich kann echt kaum noch an irgend etwas anderes denken. 

Aber Myriam ist so - na ja. So selbstbewusst, um nicht zu sagen unnahbar. Sie ist auf ihre natürliche Art einfach perfekt. Lisa, du bist doch eine Frau. Kannst du mir helfen? Wie könnte ich mich dieser faszinierenden Person nähern, ohne dass sie gleich verdacht schöpft? Also, Verdacht schöpfen soll sie auf keinen Fall, ich will ja unsere Freundschaft nicht gefährden. Ich muss ja schon ständig aufpassen, dass nicht einer von der Band in ihrer Gegenwart spitze Bemerkungen ablässt! Lisa, ich hab doch noch was gut bei dir! Bitte hilf mir, ja? 

In diesem Sinne wartet ungeduldig auf eine Antwort 

Rokko! 

PS: 

Soll ich ehrlich sein? Im Moment bin ich es, der die Tour verhindert. In dieser unklaren Situation schaffe ich es definitiv nicht, über mehrere Wochen in einem kleinen Bus miteinander den größten Teil der Zeit zu verbringen! 

PPS: 

Danke, dass du mir zugehört hast! 


	17. Chapter 17

Honolulu, 02.12.2007 

Lieber Rokko, 

vielen, vielen Dank für deinen lieben und vertrauensvollen letzten Brief! Natürlich steht mein Freundschaftsangebot noch! Das ist doch klar! Gerade, weil ich nie im Leben damit gerechnet hätte, dass du es irgendwann doch noch annehmen könntest, machst du mir eine riesige Freude damit! 

Okay! Du willst meinen Rat wegen Myriam! Ich würde ihn dir gern geben, aber du hast bisher fast nichts von ihr erzählt. Außer das sie eine wundervolle Stimme hat und, nach ihrer Art der Interpretation zu urteilen, ein sehr emotionaler Mensch sein müsste, weiß ich nichts über sie. Gut, ich kenne ihr Photo von der Demo-CD und habe sie einige Male im Fernsehen gesehen. Aber wenn ich dir wirklich helfen soll, musst du schon ein paar mehr Infos rausrücken… Erzähl zum Beispiel, wie ihr euch kennengelernt habt, von euren ersten Gesprächen, was ihr gerne zusammen macht und und und! Rokko, du musst mir dieses mal ganz schnell antworten, damit ich dir bald helfen kann, ja? 

Nun noch ein wenig von meinen Neuigkeiten. Seit einiger Zeit bin ich wieder zurück in unserem Strandhaus. Momentan gelingt es mir durchaus, mich an der wundervollen Landschaft hier zu freuen. Zur Zeit will ich nur Strand, Sonne und Meer! Ich glaube, ich habe ein Bisschen Erholung sehr nötig. Schade ist nur, dass David so gar keine Zeit für mich hat im Moment. Er arbeitet mit Jane fieberhaft an den Accessoires für Kerima. (Hugo will auch für seine nächste Kollektion wieder welche, was uns natürlich sehr freut!) Naja, du kennst ihn ja. Wenn er für eine Sache richtig brennt, kniet er sich rein, und zwar richtig. Oft kommt er nicht einmal mehr Nachts nach Hause, weil sie bis weit nach Mitternacht mit der Arbeit beschäftigt sind. Aber im Grunde freue ich mich ja, dass David sich doch wieder in die Arbeit stürzt und will mich gar nicht beklagen. 

Sag mal, du telefonierst doch regelmäßig mit Jürgen. Hast du ihn schon mal nach Tipps wegen Myriam gefragt? Mir hat es immer geholfen, mich bei ihm auszuquatschen, wenn ich Probleme in Liebesangelegenheiten hatte. Und du weißt ja, das war ziemlich oft! (smile!) Ach Rokko, ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie sehr ich mich für dich darüber freue, dass du dich verliebt hast! Also schreib mir ganz, ganz schnell, damit wir das so bald wie möglich in Sack und Tüten kriegen! 

So, ich werde jetzt diesen Brief beenden und die große Palme vor unserem Strandhaus mit Weihnachtskugeln behängen. Manchmal denke ich, es wäre besser gewesen, noch bis Neujahr zu Hause zu bleiben. Weihnachten im warmen Südseeparadies… Naja! Schnee gibt es in Berlin wahrscheinlich eh nicht, nur graue Nässe und Kälte. Von daher… 

In diesem Sinne sei herzlich gegrüßt und melde dich ganz bald! 

Deine Freundin Lisa! 

PS: 

Ich soll dir ganz liebe Grüße von meiner Mutter und unbekannterweise auch von Bruno ausrichten! Bruno fängt sich übrigens auch langsam wieder - hach ja, die Liebe… 


	18. Chapter 18

London, 12.12.2007 

Hallo meine Freundin Lisa (smile!), 

danke, dass du bereit bist mir zu helfen und danke auch für den Tipp mit Jürgen! In meiner verzweifelten Verliebtheit bin ich überhaupt nicht auf ihn gekommen. Ich hatte unsere Telefongespräche in letzter Zeit sogar ziemlich vernachlässigt! Aber du hast ganz recht. Jürgen ist ein wunderbarer Zuhörer und auch, wenn seine Tipps - na sagen wir - oftmals wirklich nicht grad meinem Stil entsprechen, tut es unheimlich gut, mit ihm zu reden! 

Du fragst mich, wie Myriam ist? Lisa! Was verlangst du von mir? Du willst, dass ich Worte für etwas finde, wofür es keine Worte gibt! Na gut, ich liebe Herausforderungen und will es trotzdem versuchen. Myriam ist der beste Kumpel, den du dir vorstellen kannst. Sie hilft schon, ehe man selber weiß, dass man diese Hilfe jetzt braucht. Ein Beispiel? Also, ehe dir dein Körper melden kann, dass du Durst hast, hat sie dir schon die Wasserflasche gereicht. Sie ist unheimlich kreativ! Immer hat sie eine Idee, immer! Egal um was es geht und noch egaler, wie schwierig es gerade ist! Dabei ist sie sehr konsequent und weiß genau, was sie will! Diplomatisch kann man sie dabei gerade nicht nennen! Mit ihren direkten und unheimlich schlagfertigen Bemerkungen hat sie schon manchen heftig vor den Kopf gestoßen - sogar mich, und das will echt was heißen! 

Lisa ich bin mir sicher, dass sie auch einen ganz sanften und verletzlichen Teil in sich hat. Aber den zeigt sie nie. Romantik verlacht sie nur. Wie kann ich ihr dann sagen, dass ihre Augen wie Smaragde leuchten, oder dass mich ihre Blonden Haare an Gold und ihre Lippen An Rubine erinnern? Wie soll ich ihr vermitteln, dass wenn sie lächelt, für mich die Sonne aufgeht? Wie soll ich ihr erklären, dass ich ihren weichen Kern genau spüre und nur darauf warte, mit ihr die Welt zu erobern? Wie gesteht man seinem besten Kumpel seine Liebe? Lisa! Ich weiß, dass sie gefühlvoll und romantisch ist, sonst könnte sie die Lieder nicht so singen! Wie holt man das ans Licht? Ach Lisa, ich hoffe so sehr, du kannst mir einen guten Rat geben… 

Nun aber noch zu dir. Oh ja, ich möchte Weihnachten auch nicht im Südseeparadies verbringen. Träume auch eher von Schnee und Schlittenfahrt und eisiger sternenklarer Nacht und so. Aber ist hier in London auch Fehlanzeige. Dafür kommt meine Schwester zu Weihnachten aus Australien mit Kind und Kegel. Wir feiern alle bei meinen Eltern. Das haben wir seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr gemacht. Die Idee kam von Cordula. Sie sagt, unsere Häufigeren Telefongespräche haben sie zu diesem Vorschlag inspiriert. Und auch wenn es keiner weiß, das haben wir dir zu verdanken, Lisa! Ohne dich hätte ich nie den Kontakt verstärkt! Also - Danke! 

Oh, ich hab übrigens Bruno inzwischen auch kennengelernt, zumindest telefonisch und per Web-cam-chat. Der junge gefällt mir. Er ist herrlich unkonventionell und wunderbar tollpatschig/naiv. Wir chatten zur Zeit fast jeden Abend. Arme Hannah! Sie kämpft so sehr um ihn und dieser Dussel hat nur Augen für Kim. Naja, jetzt hat er ja noch einen guten älteren Freund, der ihm raten kann. (smile!) Schön, dass es auch deiner Mutter wieder besser geht! 

Ja ja, David und sein Arbeitseifer! Wart nur ab, das wird sicher wieder besser! Du machst das schon ganz richtig und genießt die Landschaft! 

So, ich muss jetzt echt Schluss machen, ich hab nämlich noch kein einziges Weihnachtsgeschenk gekauft. Was hol ich nur für Myriam? 

Es grüßt dich herzlich 

Dein Freund Rokko 

PS: 

Ich wünsche dir von ganzem Herzen ein frohes Fest und einen guten Rutsch in ein noch besseres 2008! Dir und David und allen, die du magst! 


	19. Chapter 19

Berlin, 30.12.2007 

Hallo mein lieber Freund Rokko, 

Danke für deine lieben Zeilen. Wie du siehst, habe ich es doch nicht im Südseeparadies ausgehalten. Ich bin am 23.12. spontan nach Berlin geflogen. David war irgendwie alles andere als in Weihnachtsstimmung. Sie haben zur Zeit wahnsinnigen Stress in Janes Firma. Kaum dass ich ihn beim Schlafengehen oder Frühstück kurz getroffen habe. Naja, und da bin ich dann eben doch nach Berlin geflogen. 

Ich hoffe, du hattest ein genau so schönes Fest wie ich. Meine Mutter hat spontan Hannah mit zu uns eingeladen. Ich glaube, sie will Bruno ein Bisschen auf die Sprünge helfen. Es war wirklich wunderschön, auch wenn mir David irgendwie schon ein Bisschen gefehlt hat... Rokko, es ist so schön, dass Eure Familie wieder ein Bisschen näher zusammenrückt. Glaube mir, man kann keinen Augenblick zurückholen und um so schlimmer ist es, wenn man das erst bemerkt, da einer unwiderruflich gegangen ist. Paps hat uns allen schon furchtbar gefehlt. 

Aber was schreib ich dir eigentlich über meine Belanglosigkeiten, wenn es etwas viel wichtigeres zu klären gibt. Rokko, manchmal siehst du wirklich den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht. Was ist mit Lied fünf? „do not try to hide your vulnerable side. I've looked behind your mask from the first moment on. To share your dreams and fears, your laughter and your tears is not a sign of weekness, it shows you're strong…." Danach spielst du Lied 12: „Open your door for me, please let me in. Don't be afraid, it's just love, that I bring. No need to defend yourself I'm not your anemy. All that I want is forever you and me…" 

Rokko, das muss sie verstehen! Sie singt diese Lieder selbst und sie tut das mit solch einer Leidenschaft. Irgend eine Erfahrung lässt dieses wunderbare Wesen glauben, sie müsste immer nur stark sein. Nach deiner Beschreibung scheint es mir, sie kann niemandem trauen… Was hast du ihr eigentlich zu Weihnachten geschenkt? 

So lieber Rokko, ich mach jetzt mal Schluss. Meine Mutter plant eine Riesensilvesterparty. Sogar die Seidels wollen kommen. (Zu Brunos Freude und Hannahs Ärger) Da gibt es noch eine ganze Menge vorzubereiten und dabei werde ich ihr jetzt helfen. Ich wünsche dir viel Glück bei deinem Offenbarungsversuch! Schreib mir ganz bald, wie es geklappt hat. 

Mit fest gedrückten Daumen und ganz lieben Grüßen verbleibt 

Deine Freundin Lisa! 

PS: 

Alles, alles Gute für das neue Jahr, Rokko. Ich stoße in Gedanken mit dir an! 


	20. Chapter 20

London, 23.01.2008

Hallo meine Freundin,

herzlichen Dank für deinen Brief. Zuallererst – nochmals alles, alles gute für dieses Jahr, Lisa! Ich hoffe eure Silvesterparty war so schön, wie du sie dir erhofft hast und ich hoffe, dieses neue Jahr hat dich freundlich empfangen. Mit mir hat das Schicksal es bis jetzt leider nicht so gut gemeint. Ach Lisa, ich glaube, ich bin zum Single-Sein verdammt… 

Aber der Reihe nach. Als ich deinen letzten Brief bekam, hatte ich echt Tränen der Rührung in den Augen nach dem Lesen. Was du über Myriam gesagt hast, das war so liebevoll und es hat ganz genau das ausgedrückt, was ich in meinem Innersten gefühlt habe. Ich hab die Lieder dann zuerst noch mal alleine angehört und – du hattest so recht! Sie brachten präzise auf den Punkt, was ich Myriam sagen wollte. Ja, ich hatte wirklich den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht gesehen. 

Dein Brief kam am 17.01 an. Für den 18.01 lud ich Myriam also zu mir ein. Wir haben gemeinsam gegessen und viel gelacht - eigentlich war es wie immer, wenn wir zusammen den Abend verbringen. Es war so schön und ich wollte es nicht zerstören. Ich bekam auf einmal angst. Doch als sie schließlich gehen wollte, hielt ich sie zurück und sagte ihr, ich hätte ihr etwas sehr wichtiges mitzuteilen. Oh, Lisa, du hättest Myriams große Stauneaugen sehen sollen. Sie hat sich dann wieder hingesetzt und ich habe mit Lied 5 Begonnen. Ich habe laut mitgesungen, dabei ihre Hand genommen und sie eindringlich angesehen. Danach kam sofort Lied 12. Wieder hab ich all meine Energie ins Mitsingen gesteckt und mit Gesten und Blicken versucht, die Botschaft des Liedes zu verstärken. 

Als der letzte Ton verklungen war, hatte Myriam Tränen in den Augen. Wir haben lange so gesessen, Hand in Hand, schweigend. Nach einer unendlich langen Zeit drückte Myriam fest meine Hand. Ihre Worte werde ich nie vergessen: „Danke Rokko, du hast mir etwas sehr wichtiges klar gemacht!", Lisa, du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie mein herz raste. „Und das wäre?" Ich glaube, meine Stimme hat gezittert wie Espenlaub. „Das wirst du morgen erfahren.", antwortete Myriam nur, drückte noch einmal meine Hand, löste sich dann, stand auf, drehte sich wortlos um und ging. 

Für den nächsten Tag lud Myriam dann spontan die ganze Band zum Essen ein, sie hätte uns eine wichtige Mitteilung zu machen. Oh Lisa, ich war so furchtbar aufgeregt. Würde Myriam mir jetzt ganz offiziell ihre Liebe gestehen? 

Wir waren alle schon da. Nur Myriam fehlte noch. Die Spannung war mit Händen zu greifen. Endlich öffnete sich die Tür und ich konnte nicht glauben, was ich da sah. Myriam kam nicht allein. Sie betrat das Restaurant hand in Hand mit – einer Frau. „Meine Lieben, gestern hat mir Rokko etwas wichtiges klar gemacht, nämlich, dass man seine Gefühle nicht hinter einer Maske verstecken soll vor den Menschen, die einem wichtig sind, sonst entstehen große, schlimme Missverständnisse. Deshalb möchte ich euch heute endlich ganz offiziell meine Lebensgefährtin Suza vorstellen. Wir sind seit drei Jahren ein Paar."

Lisa, du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie ich mich in diesem Moment gefühlt habe. Okay, dass die Frau, die ich liebe mich für einen anderen Mann verlässt, und das sogar vor dem Traualtar, das kannte ich schon. Aber dass die Frau, die ich liebe mir eine Frau vorzieht – Lisa, das toppt deine Aktion noch um einiges. 

Naja, zur Zeit arbeite ich nur im Hintergrund für die Band. Jack und Leo unterstützen mich, wo sie nur können. Sie haben natürlich Verständnis für meine Situation – schließlich hatten sie meine verzweifelte Verliebtheit schon lange bemerkt und waren über Myriams Geständnis genau so geschockt wie ich. Suza ist inzwischen zur zweiten Sängerin geworden. Da sie auch wunderbar Gitarre spielen kann, ersetzt sie mich, wo meine Parts wirklich wichtig sind. Ich mach nur noch die PR. Bald wird die Tour stattfinden. Ich muss mir nun eine gute Ausrede einfallen lassen, warum ich definitiv nicht mitfahre. Wieder mal Rückzug. 

Dazu kommt, dass es beim Fernsehkanal zur Zeit auch drunter und drüber geht. Einige Mitarbeiter wollen sich die Marotten unseres neuen Chefs nicht mehr gefallen lassen. (Überstunden werden als selbstverständlich vorausgesetzt, wir haben zu funktionieren wie Maschinen…) 

Du siehst, Lisa, zur Zeit hab ich nicht gerade das Glück gepachtet. Nun hoffe ich nur, dass es dir besser geht. Schreib von deinem Silvester. Wo soll ich diesen Brief überhaupt hinschicken? Na, ich werd ihn nach Honolulu senden, du wolltest ja bloß über Neujahr bleiben… 

Na gut, ich wird jetzt Schluss machen mit dem Gejammer. In der Hoffnung, von dir bessere Nachrichten zu hören grüßt dich herzlich

Dein Freund Rokko

PS:

Danke, dass du mir zugehört hast! 


	21. Chapter 21

Honolulu, 16.02.2008

Hallo mein lieber, armer Freund,

ich hatte auch Tränen in den Augen, nachdem ich deinen letzten Brief gelesen hatte, für den ich mich natürlich recht herzlich bedanke. Aber bei mir waren es keine Tränen der Rührung, ich war wirklich traurig. Ach Rokko! Ich hätte dir ein Glück mit Myriam so sehr gegönnt – so sehr! Am liebsten hätte ich dich in diesem Moment ganz ganz fest in die Arme genommen, was ich hiermit symbolisch nachholen möchte!

Rokko, bitte glaube nicht, du seiest zum Single-Dasein verdammt! Das ist quatsch! Sei ehrlich, hättest du nach der verpatzten Hochzeit je gedacht, dich wieder verlieben zu können? Und? Was ist geschehen? Dir ist eine Frau begegnet, die erneut dein Herz erobert hat! Klar, man kann sich das in dem Moment, da der Traum von der Beziehung mit dem geliebten Menschen platzt, nicht wirklich vorstellen, aber deine Erfahrung zeigt dir ja, dass es möglich ist. 

Noch etwas. Okay, Für dich ist dein Liebesgeständnis gründlich nach hinten losgegangen, aber Myriam, die Frau, die du liebst und die dir daher sehr wichtig ist, hat es mit Sicherheit um Meilen nach vorn gebracht. Überleg doch mal. Seit drei Jahren ist Suza Myriams Lebensgefährtin. Wie geht es dir, wenn du von einem Menschen schwärmst? Du willst es teilen! Du willst dein Glücksgefühl allen Menschen auf der Welt zeigen! Du möchtest die Welt um armen und jedem an deiner Freude teilhaben lassen! Ich glaube, das geht jedem so. Jedenfalls kann ich es mir nicht anders vorstellen. Und die arme Myriam? Die Band ist ihr unglaublich wichtig. Ihr wart die Menschen, die mit ihr gemeinsam einen riesigen Erfolg errungen haben. Folglich seid ihr ihr auch sehr nahe. Aber sie hat sich vor euch versteckt. Aufgrund gesellschaftlich üblicher vorurteile hatte sie Angst, euch diese Seite von sich zu zeigen. 

Rokko, deine Aktion war es, die Myriam die Augen geöffnet hatte. Du hast ihr klar gemacht, dass es in Ordnung, ja sogar notwendig ist, auch diese Seite zu zeigen und das wichtigste im Leben nicht zu verstecken. Myriam ist jetzt viel freier, die Last des Geheimnisses hast du ihr ein für alle mal genommen. Dafür wird sie dir immer dankbar sein. Du hast sie in ihrem Leben um einen ganz entscheidenden Schritt weiter gebracht. 

So lieber Rokko, ich hoffe, ich konnte dich wenigstens ein Bisschen trösten. Hier ist alles beim alten. Lass es dir also gut gehen und bald wieder von dir hören!

Ganz viel Wärme und Kraft schickt dir

Deine Freundin Lisa

PS:

Vielen, vielen Dank für Dein Vertrauen! Das bedeutet mir unendlich viel! 


	22. Chapter 22

London, 06.03.2008

Meine liebe Freundin, (Wer hätte je gedacht, dass ich das je einmal wieder zu dir sagen würde?)

von ganzem Herzen danke für deinen lieben Trost. Deine Zeilen haben mir wirklich sehr geholfen, die positive Seite dieser Angelegenheit zu erkennen. Wie sehr ich Myriam wirklich geholfen habe, war mir überhaupt nicht klar. Selbst, nachdem ich deinen Brief gelesen hatte, wollte ich es ehrlich gesagt noch nicht glauben. Stell dir vor, ich Dussel war sogar ein Bisschen wütend auf dich, empfand deine Worte als herzlos. Ja ja, Rokko, der gute Kumpel der immer allen hilft! Und was ist mit meinen Bedürfnissen?

Doch einen Tag später hat mir Myriam ihr neues Lied vorgespielt. Lisa, sie hat es für mich geschrieben, sie hat es mir geschenkt! Jetzt ahne ich, wie du dich gefühlt haben musst, als du über die Entstehung von „My wishes for you" gelesen hast. Der Inhalt des Liedes ist in etwa gleichzusetzen mit dem deines letzten Briefes. Zusätzlich beschreibt Myriam darin noch ihre Schuldgefühle mir gegenüber. Weil sie zu feige war, zur Wahrheit zu stehen, ließ sie es zu, ihren besten Freund zu verletzen. Da für schämt sie sich und jetzt ist ihr klar, dass sie so etwas kein zweites Mal riskieren darf. Mist! Ich hätte mir den Text geben lassen sollen. Mache ich noch, versprochen! Du musst das unbedingt lesen! Aber in dem Moment war ich einfach nur viel zu gerührt um daran zu denken.

Ziemlich verwirrt, was ich hier zusammenschreibe, oder? Aber Lisa! Eines sollst du unbedingt wissen! Nachdem ich das Lied gehört habe, hab ich mich in Grund und Boden geschämt, weil ich sauer auf Deine Herzlosigkeit war. Dabei hattest du einfach nur Recht, genau wie dein bester Freund Jürgen! Nach unserem Gespräch war ich fast der festen Überzeugung, ihr hättet euch abgesprochen. 

Sonst gibt es bei mir keine wirklichen Neuigkeiten. Die Band plant die Tour und ich agiere im Hintergrund wie wild. Beim Fernsehkanal gibt es auch nur Stress. Die Stimmung ist ziemlich gereizt. Also – sagen wir mal – zur Zeit läuft es wahrlich nicht gerade wie am Schnürchen. Aber ich erhole mich so langsam wieder.

Was mir allerdings wirklich Sorgen macht ist, dass du in deinem letzten Brief gar nichts über dich geschrieben hast. Okay, Jürgen hat mir schon erzählt, dass es bei eurer Silvesterfeier eine Schlägerei gegeben hat. Aber so richtig wollte er nicht raus mit der Sprache. Erzähl doch mal! Und wie geht es dir sonst? Wie geht es Helga? Schreib mir bald! Okay?

Ganz liebe Grüße sendet

Dein Freund Rokko!

PS:

Du dankst mir für mein Vertrauen? Tja! Warst halt die Einzige, die grad greifbar war! (grins!) Nein, im Ernst! Danke, dass du mir zuhörst und danke für deinen Trost und deine Ehrlichkeit! 


	23. Chapter 23

Honolulu, 13.04.2007

Mein lieber Freund Rokko, (Ich bin verdammt froh, dass ich das so sagen kann!)

Vielen herzlichen Dank für deinen letzten Brief. Er hat mir die Tränen in die Augen getrieben. Oh Rokko, ich wollte wirklich nicht herzlos wirken, und – wie gesagt – ich glaube es gibt niemanden, der dir dein Glück mit Myriam so sehr gegönnt hätte, wie ich. Aber Freunde sind ehrlich! Es freut mich, dass du es am Ende doch geschafft hast, die Sache ein wenig positiver zu sehen.

Oh je, du Armer! Da hast du ja zur Zeit wirklich großen Stress! Aber du liebst ja Herausforderungen – von daher… 

Du hast nach meinem Leben gefragt. Nun ja, Freunde sind ehrlich. Ja. Und nicht zur Wahrheit zu stehen ist feige. Ich weiß. Trotzdem fällt es mir unendlich schwer, dir zur Zeit über mich zu schreiben. Nur so viel – lass dir gesagt sein, du bist nicht der einzige unglückliche Mensch auf der Welt. Aber bitte mach dir jetzt deshalb keine Sorgen, das ist alles selbst verschuldet und ich komm da wieder raus! Ganz bestimmt! 

Die Silvesterfeier? Oh je, lieber erinnere ich mich nicht an diesen Jahreswechsel! Bruno, mein Halbbruder, hat zwei Tage vorher mit Hannah Schluss gemacht, weil Kim ihm ihre Liebe gestanden hat. „Deja vue, oder?" Hannah war furchtbar traurig darüber, sie liebt Bruno über alles. Hätte meine Mutter eher davon gewusst, wäre sie ganz sicher nicht auf Brunos Vorschlag eingegangen, die Schwiegerfamilie ihrer Tochter doch mit einzuladen. Aber mein Bruder ist kein Dummkopf. Er hatte es perfekt eingefädelt – zu Silvester wollte er ganz offiziell auf Kims Liebesgeständnis reagieren. 

Als Hannah Kim sah, wäre sie am liebsten abgehauen, aber dann kam Yvonne mit Kind und Kegel. Hannah hatte sie ewig nicht gesehen und so blieb sie doch. Gerade als Bruno mit dem Löffel ans Glas schlug, öffnete sich die Tür. Paolo Amendola, Kims Verlobter, trat ein und überschüttete Kim mit einem Meer von roten Rosenblüten. ER kniete sich vor ihr hin und flehte sie um Verzeihung an, und zwar absolut bühnenreif. (Sie hatte, wie schon einige male zu vor, ein Gespräch belauscht, bei dem Paolo ganz schrecklich über sie und ihre Liebe gelästert hatte) Kim brachte kein Wort heraus. Bruno deutete ihren Blick wohl als Hilferuf und erzählte dann laut und deutlich allen Anwesenden von ihrem Liebesgeständnis und von seiner festen Absicht, ihre Liebe bis ans Ende seiner Tage herzlichst zu erwidern. (Dieser Kitsch passt überhaupt nicht zu meinem Halbbruder! Ich hab mich fast in Grund und Boden geschämt!) Naja, er sagte jedenfalls noch einen Haufen anderer großer Worte wie, er würde um sie kämpfen und sie hätte einen ehrlich liebenden Mann verdient. 

Paolo hatte aber längst nicht mehr zugehört. Der Fakt, dass seine Verlobte einem anderen ihre Liebe gestanden hatte, ließ ihn völlig ausrasten. Rokko, du kannst dir seinen irren Blick gar nicht vorstellen! Richtig gruselig! Plötzlich und unerwartet stürzte er sich statt auf Bruno, auf Kim. Bruno ging sofort dazwischen, um sie zu verteidigen. Als Paolo ihm einen Tritt in die empfindlichen Stellen verpasste, reichte es Hannah! Sie griff ebenfalls völlig Kopflos ins geschehen ein…

Am Ende landeten alle vier im Krankenhaus. Die Seidels haben ihre Tochter erst einmal an einen unbekannten Ort gebracht, Paolo hatte auch eine Menge gefährlicher Morddrohungen auf den Lippen, und dem ist alles zuzutrauen. Bruno und Hannah reden kaum noch das Nötigste, Sophie und Paolo blockieren sich als Geschäftsführer gegenseitig. Der alte Seidel baut immer mehr ab. Du siehst, bei Kerima läuft es auch ziemlich mies!

Genug der traurigen Nachrichten. Bleibt mir nur, dir recht viel Kraft für deinen doppelten Arbeitsstress zu wünschen. Rokko, vergiss bitte dich selbst nicht ganz dabei, ja? Flucht in die Arbeit ist eine sehr nachvollziehbare Strategie. Aber pass bitte auf, dass du es nicht übertreibst, und das Genießen nicht verlernst!

In diesem Sinne grüßt dich

Deine Freundin Lisa

PS:

Wenn ich mal wieder die Einzige greifbare bin – nur her mit den Problemen! Ich bin glücklich, deine Freundin zu sein.

PPS:

Willst du wissen, warum Jürgen nicht mit der Sprache herausrücken wollte? Ganz einfach! Der hatte dem Bierchen schon viel zu reichlich zugesprochen, um alles genau zu beobachten! (Grins!) Es wundert mich wirklich, dass er am Neujahrsmorgen seinen dicken Kopf überhaupt noch durch die Tür gekriegt hat! 


	24. Chapter 24

London, 07.05.2008

Hallo meine liebe Freundin,

Hey! Hast du mich in den letzten Briefen nicht immer „Mein Freund" genannt? War doch so, oder? Und wozu sind Freunde bitteschön da, insbesondere, wenn man unglücklich ist? Okay! Sie sind sehr gut um das Gefühl zu bekommen, noch gebraucht zu werden, aber doch nicht nur! Freunde sind doch wohl auch dazu da, um sich mal Erleichterung zu verschaffen, wenn einem etwas auf der Seele drückt! Sag mal! Ich soll mir keine Sorgen machen, wenn mir eine wichtige Freundin schreibt „Du bist nicht der einzige unglückliche Mensch auf der Welt."?

Tut mir ja Leid Lisa, aber das ging nicht. Zuerst wollte ich deine Entscheidung respektieren, nicht mit mir über deine Sorgen zu sprechen. Ich war ein Bisschen enttäuscht, dass du mir nicht vertrauen kannst. Aber dann ahnte ich etwas. Es hat mich so sehr aufgewühlt, dass ich Jürgen anrufen musste. Lisa, es hat mich zwei geschlagene Stunden gekostet, es aus ihm herauszubekommen. Glaube mir, es waren äußerste Erpressungsversuche und die Darstellung von extremen Horrorszenarien nötig, bis er eingesehen hat, dass es das Beste ist, wenn er mir Auskunft gibt. (Sei ihm also nicht sauer!)

Lisa, seit wann? Was genau ist passiert? Brauchst du Hilfe? Okay, du musst mir nichts erzählen, aber du warst auch für mich da, als Myriam mir alle Hoffnung genommen hatte! Und bitte! Bitte glaube mir eines – du musst keine angst haben, dass ich schadenfroh lästere, definitiv nicht! Lisa, wir schreiben uns jetzt seit ungefähr anderthalb Jahren. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass es so kommen könnte, aber du bist mir wieder zu einem der wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben geworden. Zwar bist du weit weg, aber – ja! Ich kann es wohl so sagen! Du bist meine beste Freundin. In meinem derzeitigen Umfeld gibt es niemanden, mit dem ich so offen und so tiefgründig reden kann, wie mit dir! Meiner besten Freundin geht es dreckig! Ich hoffe so sehr, sie lässt sich von mir helfen…

Oh je! Dein Silvester möchte ich ja nicht gehabt haben. Okay, meins war auch nicht das allerbeste, Aber in dem Pub, den ich mir ausgesucht hatte, war es wenigstens lustig. Was man über Kerima hört ist ja wahrhaftig nicht gut. Der Amendola ist gefährlich. Ich hab mich mal im Internet über ihn erkundigt. Na, und was Sophie betrifft, da müssen wir ja nun nix weiter sagen.

Bei mir gibt es auch eine wichtige Neuigkeit. Ich habe meinen Job bei dem Fernsehkanal aufgegeben und arbeite jetzt als freier Mitarbeiter für die deutsche Redaktion der BBC. Dort bin ich an der Entwicklung neuer Programmformate maßgeblich beteiligt. Das ist echt schon ein ganz anderes Arbeiten. Irgendwie – altmodischer. Aber nach dem Chaos und der Gereiztheit in den letzten Wochen tut das ganz gut.

Lisa, bitte schreib mir schnell und denk dran! Du bist meine Freundin, meine beste Freundin sogar. Und wenn du sagst, ich bin auch dein Freund, dann bitte entsinn dich der Tatsache, das Freunde füreinander da sind.

Viel Kraft schickt dir

Rokko!

PS:

Ich schick diesen Brief zu Jürgen. Da weiß ich wenigstens, dass er dich auf alle Fälle erreicht.


	25. Chapter 25

Berlin, 26.05.2008

Hallo mein lieber Freund Rokko,

Danke für deinen lieben Brief. Es hat mich von herzen gefreut, wieder von dir zu hören. Hey! Schön, dass du mit dem Jobwechsel zufrieden bist! Es war eigentlich klar, dass du irgendwann wechseln würdest. So, wie du davon geschrieben hast, konntest du es da ja nicht mehr lange aushalten. Und ich bin froh, dass es jetzt so weit ist. Ist denn das Arbeitsklima bei der BBC besser?

Merkst du was, Rokko? Ich drücke mich. Ich drücke mich davor auf deine Fragen zu antworten. Wenigstens weiß ich jetzt, warum Jürgen in letzter Zeit so merkwürdig zu mir war und ständig nach Post von dir gefragt hat. Rokko, du bist mein Freund. Aber soll ich ganz ehrlich sein? Ich wollte dir nichts davon schreiben, weil ich unseren gemeinsamen Traum einfach weggeworfen hatte für etwas, das sich jetzt als Seifenblase herausgestellt hat, genau so, wie du, und einige andere es mir immer warnend prophezeit hatten. Oh nein, ich hatte keine angst, dass du schadenfroh lästern würdest, dazu bist du überhaupt nicht der Typ! Niemals würde ich so von dir denken, Rokko, glaube mir! Aber ich wollte in dir nicht die alten Erinnerungen wecken an die unverzeihlichen Verletzungen, die ich dir angetan habe. Ja, und ich habe mich ziemlich geschämt, dir gegenüber.

Es war am 25.01. Abends als es an meiner Tür klingelte. Vor der Tür stand meine Freundin Jane, tränenüberströmt. „Ich kann das nicht mehr! Ich halt es nicht mehr aus!", schluchzte sie immer wieder. Ich hab sie in den Arm genommen. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. Wir haben uns im Wohnzimmer hingesetzt und ganz langsam, bröckchenweise, brachte Jane das heraus, was ihr seit Monaten schwer auf der Seele lag. 

Seit einem guten Jahr hatte sie eine Affäre mit David. So wie ich bei Kerima hatte sie sich auf den ersten Blick in ihn verliebt. Aber nie wäre ihr der Gedanke gekommen, sich in unsere Ehe einzumischen. Sie hatte mich ja schon bald kennengelernt und wir waren uns von Anfang an sympathisch. Ich habe dir ja von unseren gemeinsamen Unternehmungen erzählt. Allerdings dauerte es nicht lang, bis David begann, sie mit Komplimenten zu überhäufen. In einem unterschieden sich unsere beiden Geschichten nämlich um einiges, Jane war kein hässliches Entlein, als David sie kennenlernte. Sie war und ist ein Schwan – und was für einer. Du kennst das, Rokko. Wenn man liebt und plötzlich wird die Liebe erwidert, verschwindet alle Vernunft (leider!). Irgendwann konnte Jane Davids Werben nicht mehr widerstehen. 

Was mir meine Freundin dann berichtete brach mir wirklich das Herz. Die ganze Zeit, als es mir so schlecht ging wegen meines Vaters, war sie es, die immer wieder versucht hatte, David dazu zu bringen, sich um mich zu kümmern. Sie hat mir erzählt, wie er es abgelehnt hatte. Er brauche selbst Kraft und hätte keine Energie, mir beizustehen. Lediglich, wenn sie mit Sex-Entzug drohte, schrieb er mir Mails. Und ich war so begeistert über seine gefühlvollen Worte… 

Immer wieder drängte Jane David dazu, mit mir zu sprechen und klare Fronten zu schaffen. Der seelische Zwiespalt, in den sie sich gebracht hatte, nagte mehr und mehr an ihr. Sie liebte David, aber sie fühlte sich furchtbar schuldig mir gegenüber. An diesem Januartag hielt sie es dann nicht mehr aus und erzählte mir alles. Oh Rokko, Jane tat mir so leid.

Als David nach Hause kam, stellte ich ihn zur Rede. Er leugnete. Jane würde sich etwas einbilden und ich wäre die einzige Frau in seinem Leben. Ich hätte ihm das nur zu gerne geglaubt, aber Janes absolute Aufrichtigkeit war mir irgendwie zu real. Für einen Moment überlegte ich, ob Jane sich für irgendetwas an ihm rächen wollen könnte, aber meine innere Stimme sagte mir, dass sie es ehrlich meinte. Also rief ich sie am nächsten Morgen an und bat sie, am Abend vorbeizukommen, um mit David zu reden. Ich weihte sie ein in meinen Plan, einen Strandspatziergang vorzutäuschen und das ganze heimlich zu beobachten. Jane war sofort Feuer und Flamme! 

Was jetzt kommt, kannst du dir sicher denken. Jane kam und David begann furchtbar mit ihr zu schimpfen. Warum sie ihre traute Intimität aufs spiel setzte, dass sie doch immer gewusst hatte, dass er verheiratet war und und und. Jane fragte in dem Wissen, dass ich die Szene beobachtete, ganz provokativ, wen von uns beiden er denn nun liebte. Sie hätte einfach nur so verzweifelt gehandelt, weil sie sich seiner Liebe nicht wirklich sicher wäre. Und – was soll ich sagen. David wurde sanft wie ein Lamm und erzählte ihr genau das Gleiche wie mir einige Stunden zuvor. Sie wäre die einzige für ihn. Aber er würde mich zu sehr verletzen, wenn er es mir sagte, und das wöllte er nicht. 

Damit hatte ich genug gehört und trat aus meinem Hinterhalt. Jane und ich fielen uns weinend in die Arme. Eigentlich schade, dass ich in diesem Moment keinen Nerv dafür hatte, in Davids verdutztes Gesicht zu schauen. War bestimmt komisch, die zwei Frauen in seinem Leben lagen sich in den Armen und er stand alleine daneben. Tja, jeder wie er's verdient!

Es hat eine Weile gedauert, alles zu organisieren. Seit dem 01.05. lebe ich wieder in Deutschland. Ich habe jetzt eine kleine gemütliche Wohnung in Berlin, in der ich mich ganz wohl fühle. Zur Zeit kämpfe ich mit Bruno um Kerima. Der ist mir privat übrigens auch keine große Hilfe. Er jammert stets und ständig darüber, dass Kim mit Paolo nach Italien gegangen ist. Ich glaube, ich muss meine Energie einmal in Friedensbemühungen für ihn und Hannah stecken. 

So, jetzt weißt du alles. Rokko, bitte mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich habe David geheiratet trotz all meiner Erfahrungen und trotz all der Warnungen. Ich habe David von Herzen geliebt und ich fürchte, ich tue es immer noch – Gefühle kann man ja nicht so einfach von heute auf morgen abschalten. Aber ich glaube fest daran, dass ich gestärkt aus dieser Krise heraus gehe. Jane und ich telefonieren täglich und das hilft uns beiden sehr. David ist inzwischen weitergesegelt. (Wie immer! Wenn's bränzlich wird, nimmt er Reißaus!) Mama und Bruno tun auch ihr Möglichstes und eigentlich ja auch Jürgen, aber mit dem werd ich jetzt erst mal ein Hühnchen rupfen! Und zwar ein ganz dickes! 

Nun gut, ich werde jetzt für heute Schluss machen! Sei herzlich gegrüßt von deiner Freundin Lisa!

PS:

Du hattest Recht, es tat gut, das alles aufzuschreiben. Aber ich schäme mich furchtbar. Hoffentlich habe ich dich nicht verletzt! 


	26. Chapter 26

Berlin, 10.06.2008

Meine liebe Freundin Lisa,

wahrscheinlich hast du dich schon sehr gewundert, dass dieser Umschlag nicht frankiert ist? Na, und Berlin neben dem Datum? Ich hoffe ja, du leerst den Kasten noch heute. Sollte das so sein und du hast bis 20:00 Uhr diese Zeilen gelesen, dann begib dich schleunigst in Jürgens Kiosk. Nach dem Hühnchen, das du nach deinem letzten Brief an mich mit ihm gerupft hast, brauchte der nämlich dringend Zuspruch. Und da das Telefon in diesem Falle nicht gereicht hat… 

Ab 20:15 Uhr findest du uns in der Tiki-Bar. Falls Du den Brief erst morgen Abend öffnen solltest, habe ich dich inzwischen wahrscheinlich schon persönlich aufgespürt!

Also! Bis gleich!

Dein Freund Rokko! 


	27. Chapter 27

Berlin, 20.06.2008

Mein lieber Freund Rokko,

Eigentlich hätte ich dir am liebsten gleich vorgestern direkt nach deiner Abfahrt geschrieben, aber du hast ja gesehen, was bei kerima los war. Stress ohne Ende. Ich wollte mir für diesen Brief Zeit nehmen, ihn nicht in Eile und Hektik verfassen, deshalb erst jetzt. 

Rokko, ich kann immer noch nicht in Worte fassen, wie ich mich gefühlt habe, als ich deinen letzten Brief in meinem Kasten gefunden hatte. Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wie oft ich die Zeilen lesen musste, bis mir dämmerte, was da wirklich stand. Selbst auf dem Weg zu Jürgens Kiosk habe ich mich noch selbst für total verrückt erklärt. Aber dann warst du wirklich da. 

Rokko, du hast mir wirklich verziehen, also ich meine, das wusste ich ja schon, aber – also – so richtig eben! Völlig unverhofft und spontan hast du vor der Tür gestanden! Von dir aus! Du hast mich in den Arm genommen, einfach so! So, als hätte es all diese schlimmen Verletzungen und Enttäuschungen nie gegeben! Diesen Moment, wie wir da beide in Jürgens kleinem Reich standen mit Tränen in den Augen, den werde ich glaube ich nie vergessen. Das war einer der bewegendsten und emotionalsten Momente in meinem ganzen Leben und du weißt es wohl mit am besten – ich habe schon so einiges durch! 

Naja, viel Zeit zum reden hatten wir ja nicht! Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst – Sophie wäre die Übernahme dieses Mal mit Sicherheit geglückt! Glaub mir, ich hab nichts mitgekriegt, aber wirklich überhaupt und gar nichts! Bruno, du und Jürgen, Euch drei hat Kerima zu verdanken, dass es nicht in Von-Brambergscher Hand untergeht! (Oh Gott! Jetzt werd ich echt poetisch!) Aber wirklich! Ich danke dir so sehr! Du warst im richtigen Moment zur Stelle! (Wieder einmal!)

Bruno schwärmt übrigens in den höchsten Tönen von dir. Dass du ihm wegen Hannah mal so richtig den Kopf gewaschen hast, hat glaube ich Wunder gewirkt. Das blöde ist nur, dass Hannah jetzt auf stur schaltet. Aber ich glaube, da bin ich jetzt am Zug und das wird auch funktionieren! 

Mensch, ich bin noch ganz überwältigt von deinem Besuch hier. Du hast so viel Kraft mitgebracht, so viel schöne, positive Energie! Eigentlich bleibt mir nur, dir herzlich zu danken!

Sei ganz lieb gegrüßt von deiner dankbaren Freundin Lisa!


	28. Chapter 28

London, 30.06.2007

Meine liebe Freundin Lisa,

vielen Dank für deine lieben Zeilen. Es freut mich, dass meine spontane Aktion so gut angekommen ist. Ich war mir nämlich ehrlich gesagt gar nicht so sicher, ob du das für so gut halten würdest. Und, bitte reiß ihm nicht den Kopf ab, wenn ich dir sage, dass es Jürgen war, der mich schließlich ermutigte, das durchzuziehen. Wie gesagt, die Entscheidung war innerhalb weniger Minuten klar! Ich hab deinen Brief zu Ende gelesen und hatte schlicht und einfach das Bedürfnis, dich zu sehen. Zuerst habe ich mich auch geprüft. Willst du ihre Tränen sehen? Willst du dich an ihrem Leid ergötzen? Aber Lisa, das war es nicht! Ich wollte dich sehen, weil du meine Freundin bist. Ja, meine beste Freundin sogar. Du hast Recht! Jetzt ist die Wunde tatsächlich verheilt. Das konnte ich an meiner Reaktion selbst deutlich erkennen. 

Ja, klar, die Zeit hat wohl dazu beigetragen – aber den wichtigsten Teil hast einzig du geleistet, Lisa. Du hast mir geschrieben, das war wahnsinnig mutig von dir. Und – nicht nur das! Du bist immer auf alles eingegangen, was mich bewegt hat. Obwohl du so weit weg warst, warst du mir in den schwersten Momenten unglaublich nahe. Und - du hast unsere Familie wieder näher zusammengebracht und dafür bin nicht nur ich dir zu tiefstem Dank verpflichtet. 

Du, wir müssen unser Treffen definitiv wiederholen, und zwar möglichst weit weg von Kerima. Wann kann ich also mit deinem Gegenbesuch rechnen? Myriam will dich auch unbedingt kennen lernen. Nein! Versuch nicht zu widersprechen, sonst hol ich Jürgen wieder mit ins Boot! 

Übrigens – apropos Myriam, die Flower Kids arbeiten jetzt an ihrem zweiten Album und wollen die Tour dann machen, wenn das auch platziert ist. Ach, und zu deiner Frage in deinem vorletzten Brief – ja! Das Arbeitsklima bei der BBC ist manchmal zwar richtig verstaubt, aber viel besser! Und auch sonst kann ich im Moment wirklich nicht klagen! Der Besuch in Berlin hat auch mir wieder unheimlich viel neuen Schwung gebracht! Es war wirklich ein phantastisches Gefühl, an die alten Orte zu fahren, ohne Hass und Gräuel zu empfinden. Lisa, unser Kontakt hat mir geholfen, zu verzeihen – dir und auch allen anderen. Das ist eine Gabe, die glaube ich nur wenige Menschen besitzen und ich hatte sie auch nicht wirklich bisher. Von daher ist das wirklich ein großes Geschenk.

Ui, jetzt werd ich aber arg gefühlsduselig. Das tropft ja schon. Also hör ich lieber auf mit schreiben! Wann kommst du?

Sei herzlich gegrüßt von deinem Freund Rokko! 


	29. Chapter 29

Berlin, 07.07.2008

Mein lieber Freund Rokko,

vielen Dank für Deinen letzten Brief. Meine Güte – nie hätte ich gedacht, dass der Besuch in Berlin dir auch so viel Kraft hat geben können. Weißt du, ich hatte echt Angst, der Stress mit Kerima würde dich überfordern und gar nicht dem entsprechen, was du erwartet hattest. Rokko, es tat so gut dich zu sehen – dich gesund und fröhlich zu erleben… Hach! Es war wunderbar…

Ich soll dich in London besuchen? Rokko, willst du das wirklich? Also, in zwei Wochen ist eine große Modemesse bei euch. Eigentlich wollte ich Herrn Lindberg und Kim schicken aber – also – ich könnte das natürlich auch selbst übernehmen… Langsam wird es hier übrigens etwas ruhiger! 

Willst du noch eine brennende Neuigkeit? Bruno hat Kim endlich abgeschrieben. Sie ist auf ein paar Monate aus Italien zurück. Hannah sollte eigentlich nicht dabei sein, als Bruno ihr die Meinung geigen wollte, aber was du kannst, kann ich schon lange! Mit Jürgens Hilfe haben wir es hingekriegt, dass sie doch im Hintergrund stand. Er kann fast so gut provozieren wie du…

David hat sich übrigens gemeldet. Der arme gehörnte hat ja nun beide Frauen verloren. Mit den eindringlichsten Worten hat er mich um eine neue Chance gebeten. Tja, er hat nicht bedacht, dass Jane und ich immer noch in regem Kontakt stehen. Daher wusste ich, dass er das gleiche vorher bei ihr versucht hatte. Tja, er lernt es halt nie. Genau das hab ich ihm dann unter die Nase gerieben! Da war er baff! (hihi!)

Rokko, schreib mir doch bitte, ob du in zwei Wochen Zeit hast! Dann würde ich diese Modemesse in London nämlich zur Chefsache erklären. Auf deine nächste Antwort freut sich

Deine Freundin Lisa!


	30. Chapter 30

London, 25.07.2008

Liebe Lisa,

jetzt bist du grad zur Tür raus und ich muss einfach schreiben! Ich kann nicht anders! Was war denn das grad? So verwirrt, wie du gerade aus meiner Wohnung gestürzt bist, weißt du das wohl auch nicht wirklich, oder? Lisa! Gerade haben wir ganz bewusst unsere Freundschaft entdeckt, können uns wieder ohne Schmerz begegnen und jetzt das? Da übermannen uns einfach die Gefühle? Lisa! Was ist das nur mit uns! Kann es denn wirklich sein, dass zwar Hass und Groll vergangen sind, die Liebe aber all die Zeit überlebt hat? Die Trennung von David ist doch gerade mal ein halbes Jahr her! Und du hast ihn doch geliebt! Und ich – ich habe Myriam geliebt! 

Oh Gott! Was schreib ich da! Hör mal, ich bin dein Freund und das werde ich auch bleiben! Ich kann nur irgendwie nicht umhin, dass… also, ich hatte das Gefühl, du hast das gerade genau so gewollt wie ich? 

Lisa, bitte melde dich bald. Ich weiß, eigentlich sollte ich dich anrufen, aber erstens ist das mit den Briefen zu einer so schönen Tradition geworden und zweitens – also – ich glaube, ich wäre nicht mutig genug dafür! Bitte sag mir einfach nur, wie du es empfunden hast! Hast du dich bedrängt gefühlt? Habe ich etwas hineininterpretiert in dein Verhalten, was da gar nicht war? Ganz egal, was auch immer! Wir bleiben doch Freunde?

In Sorge Dein Freund Rokko! 


	31. Chapter 31

Berlin, 30.07.2007

Lieber Rokko,

Das ist bestimmt schon der zehnte Versuch, einen Brief an dich zu beginnen, nach dem, was vor fünf Tagen passiert ist. Deine Zeilen waren wie eine Rettung. Sie haben auf einige meiner dringendsten Fragen einfach Antwort gegeben. Denn du hast die gleichen Sorgen wie ich, die gleichen Fragen und die gleiche Angst um unsere Freundschaft… 

Nein, Rokko! Ich habe mich nicht bedrängt gefühlt und du hast vollkommen Recht mit deinem Gefühl, dass wir beide dasselbe wollten. Deine Arme, deine weichen Lippen, deine Hände auf meiner Haut… rokko! Allein der Gedanke daran… Egal! Ja, uns haben die Gefühle übermannt! UNS! Nicht nur dich! Das ging eindeutig von uns beiden aus! Rokko, ich habe genau so Angst wie du, dass wir beide nur zueinander flüchten. Du nach deiner Enttäuschung mit Myriam und ich nach meiner Trennung von David! Ja, ich habe meinen Exmann geliebt. Und es besteht nach allem, was ich weiß, keinerlei Zweifel daran, dass deine Gefühle für Myriam wahr und echt waren. 

Trotzdem, auch ich kann mich nicht ganz gegen die Hoffnung wehren. Diese Berührungen, diese Nähe – das war so anders… so… so… so groß… Oh je, wie du siehst habe auch ich keine Worte für das, was da vorgegangen ist. Eines ist aber auch für mich ganz sicher: Ich bleibe deine Freundin, egal, was vor fünf Tagen geschehen ist. Rokko, ich hab jetzt zwei beste Freunde! Jürgen und dich! Oh Gott! Ich habe mit Jürgen noch nicht gesprochen! Ziehe mich seit ich wieder hier bin total in mein Schneckenhaus zurück…

Du, es klingelt an der Tür, ich muss Schluss machen! Mach dir keine Sorgen um unsere Freundschaft! Jetzt, wo du mir bestätigt hast, dass sie dir genau so viel bedeutet wie mir, ist meine Sorge verschwunden!

Sei herzlich gegrüßt und vorsichtig umarmt von deiner Freundin Lisa!

PS:

Weißt du, worüber ich mir ernsthaft Gedanken mache? Ich kann kaum an etwas anderes denken! Hoffentlich wird das bald besser!


	32. Chapter 32

London, 04.08.2008

Liebe Lisa,

gerade kam dein Brief bei mir an und du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, was für ein großer Felsbrocken mir vom herzen gefallen ist. Wahrscheinlich hast du den Knall bis Berlin gehört. Es freut mich zutiefst, dass dich die gleichen Sorgen quälen wie mich. (Klingt das jetzt gemein?) 

Was mir aber wirklich großen Kummer bereitet, ist dein PS. Ich meine, wir sind Freunde und dass das mit uns beziehungstechnisch nicht funktioniert, das haben wir ja nun schon zweimal ausprobiert. Aber – mir geht es dummerweise genau so! Auch ich kann kaum an etwas anderes Denken als an diesen Nachmittag. Lisa! Das ist schrecklich und trotzdem so schön! Kann denn das sein? Gibt es das, das etwas gleichzeitig schrecklich und schön ist? Oder halluziniere ich? 

Ich fürchte, man sieht es mir an. Ständig fühle ich die Blicke aller auf mir ruhen. In der U-Bahn werde ich von wildfremden Leuten angelächelt und die Bandmitglieder versuchen krampfhaft, mich auszuquetschen. Ein alter weiser, aber sehr humorvoller Kollege bei der BBC hat auch ständig spitzen für mich auf Lager. Langsam weiß ich nicht mehr, was ich tun soll… Oh Gott! Lisa! Wo sind wir da nur reingeraten?

Zu etwas anderem. In drei Wochen veröffentlichen die Flower Kids ihr zweites Album. Ich habe fast alle Lieder geschrieben. Diesem Brief liegt die CD schon bei und ich hoffe, sie gefällt dir genau so gut, wie die erste. 

Ich hör jetzt auf. Du siehst ja, irgendwie kann ich keinen vernünftigen Satz zustande bringen. Sei also herzlich gegrüßt und auch ganz vorsichtig umarmt von deinem Freund

Rokko!

PS:

Wenn ich wenigstens mal wieder eine Nacht durchschlafen könnte… 


	33. Chapter 33

Berlin, 23.08.2008

Lieber Rokko,

zuerst einmal Entschuldigung dafür, dass ich mich so lange nicht gemeldet habe, aber ich war ein paar tage im Krankenhaus. An dem Tag, als dein letzter Brief mich erreichte, hat mich so ein blöder Pitpull angefallen. Weil der Hund keinem Gehörte, bestand zuerst verdacht auf Tollwut. Mein Bein war ziemlich zerfleddert und eine Narbe wird mir wohl auch davon bleiben. Aber im Grunde ist wieder alles in Ordnung. Sie haben den Hund untersucht und er hatte keine Tollwut. 

Vielen Dank für die wunderschöne CD. Sie ist einfach herrlich und ich höre sie rauf und runter. Sag mal, Titel 10, hast du den erst vor ziemlich kurzer Zeit fabriziert? (Frendship is stronger than hatred and anger. Friendship lasts longer, that's what you've let me see…)?

Rokko, ich fürchte nur, unsere Freundschaft wird jetzt schon wieder auf eine harte Probe gestellt. Ich weiß nicht, wie viele Male ich in den letzten drei Tagen den Hörer abgenommen habe, um dich anzurufen. Ich habe es nicht geschafft. Und jetzt das zu schreiben, was ich dir so dringend mitteilen muss – ich glaube, ich habe noch nie so lange für so wenige Sätze gebraucht. Also – rokko… also… dieser verrückte Nachmittag vor knapp einem Monat – das ganze ist nicht ohne Folgen geblieben. Ich bin in der fünften Woche schwanger. Und - Rokko – ich will dieses Kind! Seit ich weiß, dass es in mir wächst, liebe ich es schon so sehr, als wäre es schon immer da gewesen. Bitte, versuche mich nicht zu überzeugen, es nicht zu behalten. Meinetwegen musst du dich um nichts kümmern, ich würde nicht einmal Unterhalt verlangen, nur bitte, gib ihm deinen Segen, zur Welt zu kommen. Es ist schließlich auch ein Teil von dir…

Noch bin ich mit David verheiratet. Du weißt ja, wie das ist, man muss erst ein Jahr getrennt leben, um geschieden zu werden. Ich will David jetzt bitten, einem Antrag auf Fristverkürzung zuzustimmen. Nach allem, was gewesen ist, will ich auf keinen Fall, dass er rechtlich als Vater meines Kindes gilt. Ich fürchte, er könnte das ausnutzen, um einen erneuten Versuch zu starten, mich zurück zu gewinnen. Und das ist zur Zeit wirklich das allerletzte, was ich gebrauchen könnte. 

Rokko, du wirst Vater. Und wenn du damit leben kannst, auch als Vater des Kindes deiner besten Freundin zu fungieren, dann sollst du jedes Recht und jede Möglichkeit dazu haben. Ich bin sicher, wir finden eine Regelung.

So. Jetzt bin ich am Ende meiner Kraft. Eigentlich würde ich dir gerne noch einen Haufen Sachen über Kerima schreiben, aber ich kann nicht mehr. Rokko, verzeih mir. Bitte verzeih mir, dass ich meine Gefühle nicht im Griff hatte und wir daher nun wohl irgendwie ein Leben lang miteinander verbunden sind. 

Zitternd wartet auf deine Antwort

Deine Freundin Lisa

PS:

Doch noch kurz etwas dienstliches. Du kennst doch einen Haufen Leute in der PR-Branche. Heute hat Hugo unseren armen Herrn Bergel so zum Ausrasten gebracht, dass er fristlos gekündigt hat. Kennst du nicht jemanden, der es mit Hugo aushalten könnte und der zur Zeit einen Job sucht? Wenn ja, dann gib demjenigen doch bitte den Tipp, dass bei uns der Posten des PR-Chefs ab Oktober wieder Vakant ist.


	34. Chapter 34

Berlin, 01.09.2009

Meine liebste Lisa,

Hoffentlich wachst du jetzt nicht auf. Falls doch, dann lass dir gesagt sein, dass es mir unglaublich leid tut, dann gerade nicht neben dir zu liegen, obwohl das in unserer Hochzeitsnacht ja eigentlich anders sein sollte. Aber ich bin so aufgewühlt und glücklich und wenn ich meine überschäumenden Emotionen nicht auf der Stelle raus lasse, explodiere ich glaube ich gleich und das will ich nicht. Dich wecken wollte ich aber auch nicht, sodass ich einfach nicht anders konnte, als aufzustehen und diesen Brief an dich zu beginnen. 

Oh je, wer unsere Geschichte nicht kennt, würde mich jetzt wahrscheinlich für verrückt erklären. Schließlich wohnen wir seit einem knappen Jahr zusammen und ich könnte dich einfach wecken und mit dir reden. Aber du denkst nicht so, das weiß ich genau! Mit einem Brief hast du vor reichlich zweieindreiviertel Jahren den Kontakt zu mir gesucht und mir so geholfen, den Hass und die Enttäuschung zu überwinden und nicht zu einem verbitterten Alten Greis zu mutieren. So viele Briefe waren über tausende Kilometer die Pfeiler, auf denen sich die neue Brücke des Vertrauens und der Freundschaft zwischen uns erbauen ließ - ganz langsam, Stück für Stück aber stetig und immer stärker. Jene Brücke, über die wir dann schließlich wieder aufeinander zugegangen sind, um am Ende doch zueinander zu finden. 

Ja, eigentlich ist es eine Schande von mir, dass ich deinen Letzten Brief vom August 2008 nie beantwortet habe. Aber, meine liebste, alles, was im letzten knappen Jahr passiert ist bestätigt mich darin, dass ich die einzig richtige Reaktion auf diese Nachricht gewählt habe. Dein verdutztes Gesicht, als ICH der Werbefachmann war, den Herr Lindberg so ganz plötzlich für die Firma aufgestöbert hatte, werde ich wohl nie vergessen. Wenn ich an diese Aktion nur denke, muss ich aufpassen, dass ich nicht laut zu lachen beginne. Sie haben aber auch alle phantastisch mitgespielt, Jürgen natürlich mal wieder vorne weg! Der Kerl ist echt Gold wert! Ich werde ihm wohl ewig dafür dankbar sein, dass er, an dem Tag, da du einen deiner Briefe wegen der Türklingel beenden musstest, alles aus dir herausgequetscht und – mich zum glück sofort angerufen hat! Und du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie froh ich war, dass er sich später nie verplappert hat! Schließlich war er der einzige in deinem ganzen Umfeld, der sofort von deiner Schwangerschaft wusste, und zwar, ohne, dass du es ihm erzählt hattest! Ach Lisa, ich war so erleichtert gewesen, als du ihm um den Hals gefallen bist, nachdem du ihm die Ohrfeige verpasst hattest! Eure Freundschaft zerstört zu haben, hätte ich mir nämlich nie verziehen! 

Ja, ich gebe es ja zu. Ich hatte so einige Zweifel am Anfang. Es hat mich schon ziemlich enttäuscht, dass du auch nur in Erwägung ziehen konntest, ich würde unserem Würmchen meinen Segen verweigern. Aber im Grunde war es ja nur verständlich. Schließlich wollten wir beide nicht wahrhaben, dass unsere Liebe zueinander niemals ganz gestorben war. Aus Angst den anderen zu verletzen und selbst verletzt zu werden, konnten wir dieses riesige Geschenk des Schicksals einfach nicht annehmen. Aber das Schicksal hat seine eigenen Mittel und hat uns diesen Wurm geschickt. Genau das wusste ich plötzlich ganz sicher, nachdem ich deinen letzten Brief gelesen hatte. Ich spürte, dass es so und nicht anders sein musste. Und dieses Sichere Gefühl ließ mich gegen all meine Zweifel handeln, ganz im Sinne der großen Hoffnung auf das ganz große glück. 

Und jetzt? Jetzt bist du doch meine Ehefrau geworden, wenn auch mit drei Jahren Verspätung. Drei Jahre, die wir wohl beide brauchten. Um einander richtig kennen und schätzen zu lernen, um einander, gerade über die Ferne, wirklich nahe zu kommen, und zwar auf eine Weise, wie es kein körperlicher Kontakt je ermöglichen könnte. Ja, ich glaube, wir brauchten diese Zeit, um unsere Seelen wirklich in Einklang zu bringen. 

Und wie schön die Hochzeit war. David als dein Trauzeuge hat einen phantastischen Job gemacht. Und das Lied, das er dann für uns beide gesungen hat. Oh je, das war sooo rührend! Und meine Eltern. Du, ich glaube, ich habe sie noch nie so strahlen sehen. Genau wie Cordula und ihre Verwandtschaft. Ich freu mich wahnsinnig auf unsere Flitterwochen bei ihnen in Australien. Deinen Eltern werde ich wohl ewig dankbar sein dafür, dass sie meine ganze Family so herzlich und unkompliziert aufgenommen haben.

Aber, und ich hoffe, du nimmst das nicht persönlich, der allergrößte Glücksfall ist doch das Ergebnis jenes spontanen, unkontrollierten Gefühlsausbruchs bei unserem zweiten Treffen im sommerlichen London. Jener wundervolle Wink des Schicksals, ohne den ich wohl niemals aufgewacht wäre. Lisa, ich habe mir immer so sehr eine Familie gewünscht. Und jetzt, da ich sie habe, ist es noch um so viel schöner, als ich es mir jemals vorstellen konnte. Ja, ich weiß, jeder Vater sagt das über sein Kind, aber ich bin absolut überzeugt davon, das Luk das süßeste, schlauste, liebste und knuddeligste Baby der ganzen Welt ist und dass er sich zur allerbesten Mama des ganzen Universums gratulieren kann. Tja, und als du mir gestern offenbart hast, wir sind demnächst zu viert – hach Lisa. Ich hatte ja gedacht, das Glück wäre schon vollkommen. Aber da hast du definitiv noch das Sahnehäubchen draufgesetzt. 

Kurzum, ich bin der glücklichste Mann der Welt. Ich hab einen wundervollen Sohn, der schon bald ein Geschwisterchen erwartet, einen tollen Job und meine beste Freundin zur Geliebten und seit heute zur Ehefrau. Nun wünsche ich mir für uns beide, dass wir niemals verlernen, dieses Glück zu schätzen und zu genießen und dass wir ganz vielen Leuten eine Menge davon abgeben können. 

In ganz großer Liebe dein überglücklicher Ehemann

Rokko.

Ende! 


End file.
